Causa y Efecto
by Alphabetta
Summary: La pena y el dolor que infringes volverán forzosamente a ti como un boomerang, para golpearte con la misma intensidad que usaste al lanzarlos. No es castigo: es enseñanza. No es capricho: es moraleja. No es venganza: es justicia. [SYOT Edición Capitolio] 76º Juegos del Hambre.
1. Prólogo - Parte 1

_"Toda causa tiene su efecto; todo efecto tiene su causa; todo sucede de acuerdo a la ley; la suerte o azar no es más que el nombre que se le da a la ley no reconocida; hay muchos planos de casualidad, pero nada escapa a la Ley._" El Kybalion.

* * *

_**Capitolio - Hospital General del Capitolio en Carnation Crest- Día 12, Mes 11. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo -6:20 AM **_

Ibrahim Lovell llevaba ahí sentado doce horas según el reloj. Cinco horas antes, el último de sus acompañantes se había ido y desde que Plutarch cayó en las garras de sueño sobre tres asientos de la sala de espera, su única compañía era la televisión encendida que sonaba al fondo, repitiendo una y otra vez el mensaje que días atrás había grabado la presidenta Paylor. Lo había escuchado tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria.

En esas cinco horas, no obstante, había tenido tiempo para meditar sobre lo que en mitad de la tarde, les llevó desde el despacho de Paylor hasta una aero-ambulancia y de ahí al quirófano. También sobre los acontecimientos vividos en los ultimos meses y que como tan agoreramente predijo, habían acabado finalmente en un atentado. Aún corría por sus venas toda la adrenalina que su cuerpo había producido al oír el cristal supuestamente blindado de la ventana romperse y ni un segundo después, ver a la presidenta desplomarse sobre la mesa, a la vez que unas gotas de sangre salpicaban su corbata plateada. Todos los presentes se tiraron al suelo y mientras él acudía a socorrer a Paylor, gritó a los demás que llamasen a una ambulancia y a los cuerpos de seguridad.

Paylor perdió el conocimiento casi inmediatamente. Su respiración era descompasada y superficial, sabía que eso era malo, pero mientras no se parase, tendría esperanzas. Al subirla a la aero-ambulancia a través de la ventana, Ibrahim se fijó en el hilo de sangre y líquido que le salía de la oreja izquierda, en sus ojos semiabiertos e inexpresivos, en sus brazos colgando inertes a cada lado de la camilla... Era algo que no olvidaría en la vida. Si la presidenta caía, la democracia recién instaurada se vería como una pantomima que cualquiera puede echar abajo con proponérselo. Tenía que vivir. No había elección...

Media hora después, una doctora entró en la habitación. Para entonces el sol ya había salido y el Hospital empezaba a despertar con sus ruidos y devenir cotidiano. Ibrahim se puso en pie y sacudió suavemente a Plutarch, quien se incorporó en su asiento como un resorte.

-La presidenta se encuentra estable. -Anunció. Ibrahim se fijó en sus ojeras y en la leve palidez de su rostro sin maquillar. Sin duda alguna ella tampoco había dormido aquella noche. -Ha sido poco para lo que podía haber pasado. Traumatismo craneal y contusión cerebral.

-¿Se recuperará? -Preguntó Ibrahim.

-Lo hará. Los mejores médicos del país están trabajando duro en estos momentos para que no haya ningún tipo de secuela. Lo importante ha sido detener la hemorragia y drenar la sangre. La bala no traspasó su cráneo. El cristal debió frenarla, pero el impacto hizo que el hueso se quebrara y lo empujase hacia adentro, seccionando algunos vasos sanguineos. Lo siguiente será realizar pruebas para calcular el alcance de los daños... y mantenerla estable por supuesto. Las siguientes 48 horas serán las peores, así suele suceder en este tipo de casos.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no. Entorpecería a los que estamos trabajando. Si quieren mi consejo, vuelvan a casa y descansen. No hay nada que puedan hacer aquí. Si hay alguna novedad, les llamaremos.

Tras decir eso, se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

-Bueno. ¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Plutarch.

-Yo me quedo. -Dijo Ibrahim con determinación, a pesar de que le había sido aconsejado el hacer lo contrario.

-De acuerdo. Entonces yo también.

-No. -Le espetó mientras la voz de Paylor en la pantalla se superponía a la conversación.- Serás más útil en otros lugares. Ve a mirar cómo va la investigación, seguro que ya han averiguado algo. Llámame en cuanto te enteres.

-Como digas. -Contestó Plutarch poniéndose su abrigo y su sombrero.- Esto no puede seguir así, a Paylor se le está yendo de las manos. Hay que... tomar medidas...

-Lo se, y me duele admitirlo. Buena suerte, Plutarch.

El Secretario de Comunicaciones inclinó la cabeza brevemente y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a Ibrahim en compañía de la Paylor televisiva, la cual pronunciaba su discurso con serenidad y firmeza, ajena a lo que le pasaría unos días después a su yo del futuro.

-"...muchos de ustedes han interpretado esa pérdida de privilegios como una afrenta. Aprovecho para recordar que los distritos han vivido durante casi un siglo sumidos en la represión, esclavitud y pobreza. Las medidas recientes, han sido tomadas para igualar esa desproporción y no como un castigo a los habitantes del Capitolio. Lo que pretendo en un futuro, es que esa igualdad sea plena. Que ningún habitante de Panem sea más que otro. Y por eso os pido, habitantes del Capitolio, un esfuerzo para adaptaros a esta nueva situación por el bien de nuestro país..."

Ibrahim pronunció estas palabras acompañando a la voz de Paylor. Sonaban tan lógicas en su cabeza...

Pero el Capitolio se había nutrido del resto de Panem como una garrapata gorda lo hace de un perro sarnoso y ahora, al retirar privilegios absurdos y añadir obligaciones que cualquiera consideraría razonables para equilibrar la balanza, se había hecho obvio que dicha garrapata no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su existencia parasitaria.

Cayera quien cayera...

_**Capitolio - Mansión presidencial en Capitol Hill - Día 23, Mes 11. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo -11:58 AM**_

-Gracias por venir teniente Hawthorne. -Dijo Ibrahim estrechándole la mano al recién llegado. Las dos estrellas plateadas de la insignia de su hombro resplandecieron con los rayos de sol de medio día que entraban por la amplia ventana.

-Vicepresidente Lovell. -Le saludó el recién llegado.

Después de aclarar que ambos podían tutearse, Ibrahim le invitó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo está la presidenta? -Preguntó Gale.

-Mejora y empeora intermitentemente, pero lo peor ya ha pasado. El otro día me reconoció y conversamos, aunque fue breve. Los médicos son optimistas, pero su recuperación será lenta.

-¿Se sabe algo acerca de los autores?

Ibrahim se humedeció los labios y se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Tenemos unos cuantos sospechosos pero aún seguimos investigando... Como ya hablamos, la razón por la que te he llamado es porque necesito... necesitamos refuerzos en el Capitolio. El malestar social está incrementando. Al principio eran simples protestas pero el asunto ha ido escalando... Hay varios grupos terroristas centrados en exhaltar a las masas para exigir la vuelta de los privilegios.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué Paylor no ha hecho nada al respecto?

-Bueno, sí hizo. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Paylor tiene miedo de acabar como la dinastía Snow... dijo que ellos tenían derecho a manifestarse, y en respuesta a sus protestas emitió un comunicado. Pero la segregación es muy intensa como para nivelarla con un discurso. Es casi un siglo con el sistema anterior. Mi teoría era que solo se calmarían los ánimos con un cambio generacional... que había que descentralizar el gobierno y vigilar el Capitolio hasta que las nuevas generaciones creciesen sin ese sentimiento de superioridad para con el resto de sus compatriotas. ¿Comprendes?

Gale asintió, e Ibrahim dio un trago a su vaso de agua antes de continuar.

-Después de mucho insistir, logré convencer a Paylor de trasladar la sede gubernamental al Distrito 8. Un sitio donde podríamos gobernar más seguros. Precisamente estábamos teniendo una reunión al respecto cuando ocurrió aquello. Y eso no es todo. La nieta del ex presidente Snow ha sido secuestrada.

-Eso sí que no lo sabía. -Respondió Gale levantando una ceja.- ¿Cuándo ha sido?

-Una semana después del atentado. Se sospecha que ha sido obra del mismo grupo. Apareció un grafitti de alguien haciéndose llamar "El Cetrero", justo el mismo día. El gabinete de detectives que lleva el caso sospecha que ambos hechos están relacionados.

Ibrahim abrió un cajón del escritorio y le tendió una foto a Gale. Este la examinó y frunció el ceño.

-"El halcón es el principal depredador del sinsajo. El Cetrero." Yo diría que hay muchas posibilidades de que estén relacionados.

-He llegado a una conclusión sobre ese mensaje. Pero me gustaría escuchar tu opinión antes de contrastarla.

-Para mí es evidente. El sinsajo fue un símbolo del bando rebelde. Él se hace llamar El Cetrero, lo que hace alusión al halcón, depredador del sinsajo. Una herramienta para acabar con el orden establecido. Él tiene a la chica. Y la piensa usar de la misma forma que Katniss fue usada por los rebeldes.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso. Pero ellos dieron muchas vueltas antes de llegar a la misma conclusión. A algunos les molesta que alguien profano a su sector les diga como hacer su trabajo. Orgullo profesional.

A Gale le pareció percibir un dejo de desdén en esas dos últimas frases.

-De acuerdo pues, Ibrahim. Te mandaré algunos hombres de refuerzo y mis mejores suboficiales. Aquí los necesitan más.

-Tienes mi eterna gratitud... -Titubeó un poco antes de bajar el tono de voz.- Gale... ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

-¿De qué se trata?

-No es fácil hablar de esto. Pero... ¿Recuerdas lo que decidió Coin sobre celebrar una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre con niños del Capitolio?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo dices? No estarán pensando...

-Se que es un tema delicado... pero creemos que eso aplacará a los terroristas. El sistema ahora se ve vulnerable, necesitamos tiempo para investigar el atentado y trasladar el gobierno fuera del Capitolio.

Gale apretó mucho los labios.

-A Paylor no le gustará. -Dijo con voz grave.

-Lo se. Pero ella no está en condiciones de tomar decisiones, y ha sido su propia benevolencia la que la ha llevado a este estado. Yo estoy al mando ahora y creo que es lo mejor. La situación se nos ha escapado de las manos y ya no se revertirá con discursos.

-¿No hay alternativas?

-Probablemente. Pero esto es algo que conocemos y sabemos que funciona. Ha funcionado por casi un siglo. Es una medida muy drástica, lo se... Pero tenemos fe en ella.

-Bueno. -Dijo Gale perdiendo algo de su cortesía inicial. No le gustaba aquello pero había aprendido a no involucrarse mucho en asuntos de gobierno. Empezó a sentirse incómodo en aquel lugar.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí entonces?

-¿Podrías... podrías hablar con Peeta? -Tartamudeó Ibrahim, temiendo que Gale se levantase de ahí y se fuese dando un portazo.

-¿Peeta? ¿Para qué? -Contestó sorprendido por la petición.

-Necesitamos a Katniss... Tú le conoces bien, creemos que Peeta es la persona más adecuada para ponerla al corriente, y que ella le escuchará. Ya sabes lo impredecible que puede llegar a ser.

-¿No han tenido ya suficiente de Katniss? ¿No van a parar hasta que la vuelvan loca del todo?

-Creeme que lo siento, Gale. Katniss merece descansar, pero pensé que si era por el bien mayor...

-Katniss ha pasado los últimos dos años luchando por el bien mayor. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero ustedes los capitolinos no saben que mencionar los Juegos es como echar limón sobre una herida para la gente de los distritos.

-¡Es distinto! Serán chicos del Capitolio. Será como obtener compensación...

-Compensación... -Repitió Gale dando un bufido.

-¿Hablarás con Peeta por mí? Él te escuchará. Nuestro equipo de psicólogos pensará en la manera más adecuada de explicarle a Katniss el proyecto.

-Hablaré con él pues. Pero le haré saber que esto es solo cosa vuestra.

-¡Por supuesto!... por supuesto... Gracias por todo Gale. -Dijo Ibrahim nerviosamente tendiéndole la mano.

Gale rechazó su apretón.

-Los refuerzos llegarán pasado mañana. -Dijo levantándose.- Ya tendrás noticias mías.

Cuando Ibrahim se quedó solo de nuevo, se sintió miserable. Quizá Gale tenía razón... ¿Arreglaría algo celebrar una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre? Pronto, otra voz en su cerebro le dijo que Gale era el que no entendía nada.

-No sabes lo complicado que es gobernar un país... -Murmuró.

¿Por qué estas cosas siempre se le ocurrían después de que la tensión había pasado? Se enojó consigo mismo por un momento, e hizo una nota mental para estar preparado la próxima vez que alguien le retase. Tras eso, dejó el asunto aparcado en un rincón de su mente y se fue a almorzar. Tenía unas cuantas llamadas que hacer, pero podían esperar...

_**Distrito 12 - Casa de Peeta en la Villa de los Vencedores - Día 25, Mes 11. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo -10:43 AM  
**_

El sonido insistente del teléfono estaba empezando a ponerla de los nervios. Pensó seriamente en levantarse y estamparlo contra la pared. Sabía que Peeta no aprobaría eso pero había hecho cosas peores antes, y además se suponía que estaba loca. El psicólogo había dicho que tenía derecho a desahogarse expresando su rabia interior o algo por el estilo... así que tenía licencia para hacerlo.

Por el sonido constante del agua en el cuarto de baño de arriba, se podía deducir que Peeta se estaba dando una ducha, y Katniss sabía que no le gustaba ser interrumpido en ese momento. Tal vez por eso no había salido a contestar el maldito teléfono.

Él dejaba casi siempre la puerta desbloqueada durante el día, por si ella quería ir a que le hiciese compañía, así que simplemente la abrió y pasó sin pedir permiso. Ni Peeta ni ella se pedían permiso el uno al otro a la hora de visitarse. Supuso que no tardaría mucho más, pero estaba empezando a pensar que lo mejor era irse antes de pagarla con el mobiliario del chico. Llevaba ahí cerca de diez minutos, y el teléfono había estado sonando durante la mitad de ese tiempo.

Justo cuando su irritación estaba alcanzando su momento máximo, algo diferente pasó. El llamante no colgó cuando salió el contestador automático sino que siguió en línea. Oyó la voz de Peeta decir que no estaba disponible, luego un pitido y un silencio.

-¿Peeta? -Dijo la voz al otro lado del aparato. Una voz que conocía muy muy bien, como si la acabase de escuchar esa misma mañana. -Supongo que ya sabes lo que le pasó a Paylor... el otro día estuve hablando con el vicepresidente Lovell y bueno... para ir al grano, están hasta arriba de problemas ahí en el Capitolio. Me han pedido que les eche una mano mandándoles refuerzos. El vicepresidente me pidió además que te lo mencionase. Quiere hablar contigo... sobre aquella edición de los Juegos del Hambre que planeaba Coin. Han decidido rescatar el proyecto. Prefiero contarte los detalles directamente así que llámame en cuanto puedas. No le digas nada a Katniss de momento. Lovell quiere que hables con ella para convencerla de que se involucre, pero resaltó que hay que hacerlo con tacto. Espero que todos estén bien por allí.

Peeta salió de la ducha precipitadamente debido al escándalo que le llegaba desde abajo. Bajó las escaleras descalzo y goteando, agarrando la toalla con una mano y el pasamanos con la otra por si se resbalaba, y se encontró a Katniss enmedio de un frenesí de destrucción.

-¡Katniss! -Gritó bajando las escaleras restantes de tres en tres, ya sin preocuparse por agarrarse al pasamanos. -¿Qué ocurre?

Peeta la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá. No podía averiguar qué era lo que la había puesto en ese estado. Katniss respiraba muy rápido. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos vidriosos. Él le habló suavemente, para intentar calmarla, y cuando por fin lo consiguió ella solo pudo señalar el teléfono, tirado en el piso a sus pies. Peeta lo examinó para cerciorarse de que funcionaba. El botón rojo intermitente del buzón de voz le indicó que aún lo hacía. Lo pulsó y escuchó el mensaje que Gale le había dejado.

"Bueno... ya no habrá que preocuparse sobre cómo decirle la noticia a Katniss..." Fue lo primero que pensó. Pero tras eso, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Katniss votó que sí a celebrar una nueva edición, pero en este tiempo todo había cambiado. Una mención a los Juegos del Hambre era lo que menos necesitaba para su recuperación. Tenía que haber otra manera. Quizá si iba al Capitolio podía intentar pararlo todo, sugerir alternativas... Estaba seguro que Paylor jamás habría permitido aquello. Las cosas no podían estar tan mal como Gale decía. Repentinamente, sintió como que aquellos chicos lo necesitaban. Pero también lo necesitaban Katniss y Haymitch. No había alternativa, tendrían que ir con él.

-Voy a ponerme algo. -Dijo sintiendo la piel de gallina en sus brazos. -Ve a decirle a Haymitch que prepare la maleta. Nos vamos al Capitolio.

_**Capitolio - Despacho del Vigilante Jefe en Capitol Hill - Día 1, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo - 5:14 PM**_

-¡Hola Voltios! -Dijo Johanna Mason al teléfono.

Estaba sentada en una cómoda silla giratoria, mientras apoyaba los pies en la estupenda y rarísima mesa de madera de teca. Ser consciente de que estaba poniendo sus zapatos en algo tan caro le aportó un extra de satisfacción.

-Hola Johanna. ¿Cómo estás? -Respondió su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea, quien ignoró el pueril apodo con el que lo bautizó años atrás.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Dijo Johanna sin devolverle la pregunta.- Adivina dónde estoy.

-En el Capitolio. -Afirmó Beetee.

-Vaya... y yo que quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-El prefijo desde el que me estás llamando es capitolino.

-Oh, pero por supuesto...

-¿Está tu visita relacionada con el atentado del mes pasado? ¿Cómo está la presidenta? Espero que se encuentre mejor.

-No directamente. Y ella aún está ingresada. No se entera de mucho pero al parecer lo superará. Aún no le han dado la noticia...

-¿Qué noticia? -Preguntó él.

-Ahí es donde quería llegar... Beetee... hay algo que debo pedirte. ¿Me ayudarás?

Él se dio cuenta de que Johanna había elegido utilizar su nombre, y algo le dijo que de verdad lo necesitaba.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano si me dices de qué se trata.

-¡Perfecto! Porque necesito que me ayudes a crear la mejor Arena de la historia. -Dijo intentando crear expectación.

Beetee no respondió por unos segundos, y cuando habó de nuevo, parecía desconcertado.

-¿Has dicho Arena? ¿De qué estás hablando Johanna? ¿Arena para qué?

-¿Para qué va a ser? Para los Juegos del Hambre edición Capitolio. ¿Recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que ese tema se enterró junto con Coin. Eso es lo que recuerdo. -Respondió Beetee a la defensiva.

-Bueno pero las cosas han cambiado amigo mío. Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, y si no, ve a informarte por tu cuenta porque detesto hablar de política, solo te digo que las cosas por aquí están realmente jodidas y la nieta de Snow está en paradero desconocido grabando propos sobre halcones comiendo sinsajos.

-Y el gobierno se va a trasladar al 8. Lo se. Veo muchas alternativas posibles a celebrar los Juegos del Hambre. En su día voté no, porque si luchábamos era para pararlos y me mantengo en mi postura. No lo apoyo y prefiero ser dejado al margen.

Johanna chasqueó la lengua.

-Sabía que dirías eso... está bien. Hazlo aunque sea por mí. Me han ofrecido el puesto de Vigilante Jefe y he aceptado... y te necesito de veras, nadie más tiene tus conocimientos para hacer la Arena inolvidable.

-Escucha, Johanna... estoy cansado de este asunto. He pasado por mucho este último par de años y ahora lo único que quiero es quedarme donde estoy y vivir mi vida en paz. Los distritos ahora tienen salarios justos y horarios razonables. Es lo que queríamos. Lo que pase en el Capitolio ya no me importa, y menos cuando se trasladen al 8.

-Te importará cuando los terroristas consigan tomar el control. -Dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.- Y entonces a ver dónde quedan tus salarios justos... y tus horarios razonables.

Su acompañante sintió que Johanna alcanzaría pronto el punto de fusión y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros.

-Que los detengan y los metan en la cárcel. ¿Por qué no lo han hecho ya de todos modos? ¿No será que quieren más excusas para derramar sangre inocente?

-¡Ja, estúpido Voltios! Si no los han encarcelado aún será porque no es tan fácil como parece ¿No? ¿O quieres que te lo explique con marionetas?

-Ah... ahora recurrimos al insulto ¿No Johanna? Siempre dije que era el último recurso del incompetente.

Hubo un silencio.

-¡¿Me estás llamando qué?! ¡ESO NO ME LO DICES A LA CARA! ¡MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO, COBARDE! ¿¡QUIÉN SALVÓ TU INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA, EH!? ¿QUIÉN LO HIZO? ¡ESTÁS EN DEUDA CONMIGO VOLTIOS, UNA BIEN GORDA Y LA QUIERO DEVUELTA!

Cuando se paró para respirar, Johanna escuchó el pitido intermitente que indicaba que la conversación se había cortado. Sus gritos le habían impedido oírlo así que no supo realmente en qué momento Beetee le colgó.

-¡Me ha colgado! ¡Me ha colgado en las narices! -Dijo girando su asiento para quedarse cara a cara con Enobaria. -¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Calma. -Contestó.- Caerá. Habla con Plutarch, él tiene más mano con Voltios. A ese no te lo ganarás con gritos y amenazas.

-Me ha puesto de los nervios. Te juro que ahora podría... podría matar a alguien. Otra vez. ¡En serio!

-Pronto podrás matar a unos cuantos capitolinos apretando un botón... A Paylor aún no le han dado el alta y en breve Lovell anunciará el evento. Aunque se oponga al salir todo estará ya muy avanzado. -Dijo canturreando esa última frase.

Johana se tomó un minuto para analizar la situación. Enobaria tenía razón. Debía calmarse.

-Quiero a Voltios. -Dijo con un tono cargado de exigencia.- No quiero dejar el asunto en manos de Plutarch. Ahora nosotras estamos al mando y ellos saben que él sería alguien difícil de reclutar. Si lo conseguimos nosotras será un gran logro. Les demostrará que tenemos recursos.

-Lo entiendo. -Contestó Enobaria. -Entonces pensemos. Si no le agrada la idea de participar en el proceso, tendremos que ofrecerle algo que lo haga recapacitar.

-Hmm... Veamos... ¿Qué podría interesarle tanto a Voltios como para cambiar de idea...?

Beetee nunca fue del grupo de los ambiciosos. No funcionaría el ofrecerle dinero. Es posible que las oportunidades de investigación tampoco le interesasen llegado a este punto. En el Distrito 3 tenía mucho más de lo que el Capitolio podía ofrecerle.

Y entonces recordó algo. Él y Majara solían ir al Distrito 7 de vez en cuando a observar el firmamento. Al parecer en el 3 no se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor. A Johanna le vino a la mente aquel día en el que según ellos, un meteoro o algo así iba a pasar cerca de la Tierra por primera vez en 220 años. ¿Qué clase de persona hace un viaje de dos días solo por ver una roca? Ella lo encontró estúpido, pero a la vez, sintió algo de envidia por ellos al reconocer entusiasmo e ilusión en sus voces. Nada en la vida la apasionaba a ella desde que vino de la Arena. ¿Cómo sería estar tan interesado en algo, incluso cuando esa cosa es algo completamente extravagante e inútil?

-Creo... que ya se me ocurre de qué sabor le gustaría el caramelito a Voltios, pero debemos consultarlo con Plutarch igualmente. Debemos ver hasta qué punto es factible... digamos... que es una idea fuera de este mundo.

-Es un comienzo. -Contestó Enobaria.- Pronto tendremos nuestra deuda saldada...

-¡Sí...! -Dijo Johanna. Había esperado mucho para obtener su venganza. Quizá eso fuera lo que curase definitivamente las heridas de su alma. Esas que se negaban a cicatrizar.- En momentos como este me alegro de no haberte rebanado el cuello. ¿Quién iba a decir que resultarías ser una compañía tan grata?

Enobaria sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de dientes puntiagudos. Johanna sonrió con ella.

-Eso... -Agregó asintiendo.- Eso es Enobaria. Sonríe para mí.

* * *

**Participo en varios SYOTs y me pareció un buen reto dar vida a personajes que otros han creado, así que me animé a empezar el mío propio. La razón por la que lo haré de los 76º Juegos del Hambre es porque soy anti Capitolio. Creo que simbolizan un régimen que no me gusta y que no había que dejar que volviese.**

**He de decir que estoy ilusionada con la recepción que está teniendo. He recibido tributos realmente únicos por ahora y espero que el listón siga así de alto.**

**Para los que no saben muy bien qué es un SYOT (Send your own tribute), sería el equivalente en inglés a "Manda tu propio tributo". Encontrarán el formulario en mi perfil, y el blog para saber más sobre las áreas ficticias en las que he dividido el Capitolio en el blog. También encontrarán la lista de puestos que están libres en mi perfil. Trataré de mantenerla actualizada para que no haya dobles reservas. **

**¿Qué es lo que pueden esperar de mí? Ustedes me mandan su tributo en un formulario y yo a cambio les daré sus POVs. Uno será la cosecha y tres como mínimo durante el proceso previo a la Arena. Ese es el trato. A partir de que suene el gong sus tributos estarán a la merced de Johanna Mason y no podré garantizar la cantidad de POVs que le sigan a ese momento. Las muertes estarán basadas en varios factores, uno será lo que me inspire ese tributo y su arco argumental, la recepción que la gente tenga a su historia y que el creador del tributo siga la historia también me inclinará a preservar su vida. Las posibilidades de que su tributo gane son de una entre 23. La niña Snow me está resultando algo problemática porque ella es muy posible que no gane, y sabiendo eso no se si alguien querrá atreverse con ella.**

**Gracias por colaborar conmigo en este proyecto. :) Habrá otro capítulo donde se sabrá el desenlace de lo del Cetreto antes de las cosechas.  
**


	2. Prólogo - Parte 2

_"Todo fluye y refluye; todo tiene sus períodos de avance y retroceso; todo asciende y desciende; todo se mueve como un péndulo. La medida de su movimiento hacia la derecha, es la misma que la de su movimiento hacia la izquierda. El ritmo es la compensación." _El Kybalion.

* * *

**Capitolio - Sede de los Vigilantes en Capitol Hill - Día 7, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo. 7:37 PM**

En la sala de experimentos mutacionales había cuatro personas, aunque más acertadamente se podría decir que eran tres, pues la cuarta no era un ser humano real, dejando a parte el hecho de que su humanidad estaba muy bien lograda. Dicho ser estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo inclinado hacia atrás, conectado a un enorme aparato a través de numerosos cables en sus muñecas, piernas, tronco, cuello y cabeza. Tenía la misma apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras sus ojos abiertos se fijaban en un punto indeterminado que parecía estar más allá de las paredes de la habitación.

-Prueba con el naranja. -Dijo Enobaria a la persona que estaba manipulando la computadora. La chica presionó un botón y el cabello gris del hombre se volvió naranja.

Johanna Mason arrugó la nariz.

-Horrible. -Dijo. -¿Qué tal rojo y negro? Es una buena combinación.

La chica obedeció y el cabello del hombre volvió a cambiar a los colores indicados.

-Para una mariquita tal vez. -Contestó Enobaria. -Además no combina con el traje si va a ser morado.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de combinaciones? Rojo y negro es una buena combinación. Es LA combinación. El rojo simbolizaría la sangre que se va a derramar, y el negro el color de su futuro.

-Tú ya elegiste el color de los ojos, es mi turno.

-Sí pero mi idea es mej-

Ambas giraron la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Peeta Mellark estaba en el umbral. Caminaba a grandes pasos y jadeaba un poco, como si hubiese ido corriendo. El chico se paró frente a ellas.

-Amante trágico... -Dijo Johanna con lentitud.- Vienes en el momento justo para el desempate. ¿Qué prefieres naranja o rojo y negro?

-Tenemos que hablar. -Contestó Peeta ignorando la pregunta.- Ibrahim no cambiará de opinión respecto a los Juegos. No importa lo que diga.

Las chicas se miraron con complicidad y Enobaria se encogió de hombros.

-Los capitolinos traviesos necesitan disciplina, claro que no cambiará de idea. Hoy será el anuncio, por cierto. Una vez que se haga ya no habrá marcha atrás. -Explicó Enobaria.

-Pero aún no se ha anunciado así que hay tiempo. Tienen que renunciar. Ambas. Sin su apoyo es posible que el proceso se detenga.

Johanna negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso abandonar el proyecto. -Afirmó sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

-Yo tampoco. -Dijo Enobaria.

-No lo entienden. Esto está mal. Les pido por favor que recapaciten.

-Como si hubiera algo sobre lo que recapacitar. Pienso llegar hasta el final de esto, por todos los chicos que perdieron su vida en los Juegos. -Dijo Johanna.

-¿Por ellos o por ti? ¿Y qué tal si yo decido hacer algo por los 23 que la perderán si me quedo quieto?

-Relájate, Peeta. Te lo estás tomando muy a pecho.

El chico las miró y soltó un bufido.

-Miren en lo que se han convertido. Tú. -Dijo señalando a Johanna.- Tu falta de empatía casi roza la sociopatía. ¿No te das cuenta? Si fue tu vida antes del Vasallaje, la tortura a la que te sometieron o el síndrome de abstinencia, no lo se. Has dejado que tu sed de venganza te posea incluso fantaseando con mandar a la nieta de Snow a la Arena. ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene esa niña? Los mismos que Prim o Rue tendrían si estuviesen vivas. ¿La hace su apellido indigna de vivir acaso?... Y tú... -Señaló a Enobaria.- Siempre te dio lo mismo estar de parte de un bando que estar de parte del otro. Te libraste de ser torturada tras tu captura, muy posiblemente a base de proporcionarles a ellos información que pudiese ser usada contra nosotros. Te ganaste la inmunidad por pura suerte, como resultado de un pacto que Katniss selló y del que tú no estabas pensada como beneficiaria original del mismo. Luego cambiaste de bando, te uniste a la revolución cuando tu privilegiado Distrito cayó y sentiste que los rebeldes podían ganar. Después Coin se hizo con la victoria, así que por supuesto tú tenías que estar del lado de Coin. ¿No?

Enobaria se dejó caer en una silla. Por su lenguaje corporal tenso, parecía molesta.

-Eso no es exactamente así. Pero retuerce los hechos a tu gusto cuanto quieras, Peeta Mellark. Y ahórrate el discurso porque para tu información, Voltios está ahora involucrado en el proyecto y a él te costará convencerlo a tu causa.

-¡No! -Exclamó Peeta mirando a Johanna, quien en respuesta asintió con fingida sorpresa. -... ¿Cómo es posible?

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio. -Dijo Johanna quitándole importancia. -Hasta Voltios. Un tipo que se dedicaba a la investigación armamentística. Veo que te olvidaste de mencionarlo... Qué extraño.

Peeta no contestó.

-Además, me debía una. Fui yo quien lo sacó de la Cornucopia evitando que Enobaria aquí presente... -Le dedicó una mirada a la aludida- lo apuñalase por definitiva vez. Es bueno saber que recapacitó...Ríndete Peeta... No vas a conseguir parar esto. Vuelve al Distrito 12 con Katniss, aquella que votó "sí" y a la que también has dejado fuera de tu hipócrita discurso. Desconecten la TV y métanse bajo una manta hasta que Los Juegos del Hambre acaben. Luego vuelvan a conectarla y hagan como que nada ha pasado.

Pero aunque con intención de ser crueles, aquellas palabras hicieron que Peeta se diese cuenta de algo. Tras fallar en su objetivo de parar los Juegos, dar la espalda al problema no lo iba a hacer desaparecer. Sintió como que debía quedarse para velar por los interesese de los tributos, a los que sin duda aquellas dos iban a liquidar de la forma más sádica posible si no hacía algo.

-Iré a hablar con Ibrahim de nuevo. Tal vez me consiga un puesto de vigilante de ustedes dos.

-Ibrahim estará contento de tenerte, eso seguro. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres a quien más le debe el Capitolio después del monstruo en el que te convirtieron...

-Yo no soy como tú, Johanna. Yo... -Y en ese instante reparó por primera vez en el hombre inanimado sobre la silla, y frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Qué le están haciendo a Caesar Flickerman?

-Lo estamos poniendo guapo. ¿No te gusta? -Preguntó Enobaria.

-¿Por qué... por qué está así? -Dijo Peeta dando un paso hacia atrás, al darse cuenta de que su pecho no subía ni bajaba al ritmo de la respiración.

-Bueno, es porque ahora está desconectado. Pero si quieres saludarlo podemos conectarlo. -Explicó Johanna estudiando la mueca de desagrado de Peeta con calculada apatía.- Lo se. A mí también me sorprendió. Quién iba a decir que Caesar había sido todo este tiempo la mutación humana más perfecta jamás creada...

-Paso. -Respondió Peeta cuando se recompuso del shock.- Ya ha concluído lo que vine a hacer. Me voy.

-Mañana vamos a organizar una reunión. Ven si quieres. -Dijo Johanna.- Será para planear mejor los objetivos personales de cada uno durante el proceso. Annie vendrá.

-¿Annie también?

-Claro. Necesito instructores. ¿Quién mejor que ella? Recuerda, en este mismo edificio a las 7 PM.

-No faltaré. Por cierto... -Dijo Peeta caminando hacia la puerta. -Rojo y negro.

-¡Sí! -Exclamó Johanna alzando un puño. Enobaria voló los ojos e hizo un comentario que Peeta no oyó antes de salir al pasillo exterior.

**Capitolio - Oficina en la Comisaría de Capitol Hill - Día 7, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo. 8:40 PM**

Las letras del extenso dossier se duplicaban y emborronaban al leerlas. Pensó que sería todo más emocionante, pero la mayor parte del informe se limitaba a declaraciones de supuestos testigos, y las preguntas se repetían una y otra vez. Concentrarse era un esfuerzo casi titánico y entre bostezos, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez sería mejor leerlo todo por encima.

En cuanto Ibrahim se enteró de su presencia en el Capitolio, su actitud con él se había mostrado demasiado cordial; casi rozando lo servil. Haymitch había evitado hablar de los Juegos del Hambre porque no podía importarle menos, así que su tema de conversación se centró en lo que de verdad le tenía nervioso: la investigación del caso Cetrero. La mayor preocupación de Ibrahim era que la misma no avanzaba. Las propos se seguían filtrando en televisión, a razón de una por semana y cada vez que se acercaban a él, cambiaba de guarida. Estuvo los diez minutos siguientes criticando el trabajo de los detectives que llevan el caso y hablando sobre todo el estrés que le estaba provocando el asunto, hasta que Haymitch se cansó de lamentos e intentó cambiar de tema diciendo que le gustaría ver el dossier.

-¡Eso es una excelente idea!- Dijo Ibrahim.

Y así fue como acabó allí. El vicepresicente telefoneó a la comisaría para ponerlos sobre aviso y le asignó un chófer y un auto oficial que lo trasladase antes de ir a prepararse para el anuncio oficial de los Juegos del Hambre que tendría lugar a las 8. Llegó al lugar un poco después de esa hora para encontrarse al inspector detective en jefe solo, en una maraña de sillas vacías.

-Ha sido ese estúpido anuncio- Se excusó.- Al parecer todos mis hombres tenían hijos, sobrinos o nietos en edad de cosecha. Qué casualidad.

-Y usted no tiene ninguno. -Dijo Haymitch.

-No. -Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -Al diablo con los Juegos del Hambre. Tengo al vicepresidente respirándome en la nuca exigiéndome resultados positivos. Ya me ha jodido suficiente el quedarme sin mano de obra precisamente en este maldito momento.

-Es un arma de doble filo esa que ha usado nuestro ilustre vicepresidente Lovell. Supongo... que se debe de haber dado cuenta de ello justo ahora.

-Tranquilo. Se las arreglará. Diría que todos los Agentes de la Paz de Panem se encuentran en estos momentos en el Capitolio. Jamás en mi vida ví tantos. Es increíble. -Dijo el detective. -¿Le apetece una taza de té señor Abernathy?

-No, gracias.

-¿Café? ¿Jugo? ¿Refresco? ¿Cerveza?

-Eso último es más mi idioma.

Pero incluso él se estaba preguntando en esos momentos si esa lata de meado de gato que le había dado el inspector valía el dolor de cabeza que le estaban dando todos esos papeles.

-¿Cómo va la cosa? -Dijo el inspector volviendo con su tercer café.

-Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien -Contestó pasando rápido las hojas con muros y más muros de texto impresos en ellas.

-Puedo traerle las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de ayer si lo prefiere. Aún no las hemos mirado.

-Sí... creo que puedo con eso. -Contestó Haymitch tirando la carpeta a la mesa con violencia.

-Aunque si mi equipo no ha podido dar con el hombre más buscado de Panem y con la recompensa más jugosa sobre su cabeza, no creo que usted mágicamente resuelva el caso. Sin acritud. -Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Haymitch empezaba a comprender lo que se refería Ibrahim con lo del orgullo profesional. Apuró la lata de cerveza y la estrujó con su mano. Estaba realmente mala y para colmo, estaba caliente.

El teléfono sonó y aunque no era nadie para contestar, aún así lo hizo. El último comentario del inspector lo había dejado con ganas de devolvérsela.

-Está hablando con el detective Abernathy. ¿Qué desea?

Al otro lado del aparato, se escuchó un llanto como respuesta.

-Vaya. Mis habilidades detectivescas me dicen... que está usted muy triste. -Dijo Haymitch.

-Por favor... -Dijo la voz. Era una voz masculina. -Por favor, paren los Juegos del Hambre.

-Llama usted al número equivocado, para quejas al señor vicepresidente déjenle un mensaje a su secretaria.

-Hablaré... lo diré todo... diré dónde está el Cetrero, pero por favor, paren los Juegos del Hambre... mi hija... mi pequeña...

-Oh, así que es eso... Está bien ver los Juegos del Hambre cuando niños de los distritos se matan entre ellos. Pero cuando los propios están en la urna, entonces ya no hace tanta gracia... ¿Verdad que no? -Dijo Haymitch arrastrando las palabras.

-Por favor, tengan compasión...

-Se siente feo... ¿No es así? Imaginarse a todos los habitantes de Panem viendo como alguien le abre la garganta a tu niña y grita de júbilo ante "otra estupenda muerte este año".

El hombre no contestó. Su llanto fue en aumento y Haymitch tuvo que apartarse el auricular de la oreja.

-Y lo peor no es eso. Lo peor serán esas horrendas criaturas genéticamente modificadas y especialmente diseñadas para matar que sueltan por la Arena. Nada más piensa cuando descuarticen a tu hijita lenta y dolorosamente mientras se la empiezan a comer aún viva. Por no mencionar...

-¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡Les contaré lo que ustedes me digan! ¡Colaboraré, lo juro...!

En ese momento el inspector entró por la puerta trayendo en su mano unas cuantas tarjetas de memoria.

-Un segundo, por favor. -Dijo Haymitch con voz profesional mientras tapaba el micrófono del aparato con su mano. -Creo que ya no hará falta eso. Le acabo de resolver el caso...

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Estupendo! -Dijo.- ¿Quiere otra cerveza?

-No, gracias. -Contestó, pensando que se tendría que conformar con herir algo más su orgullo profesional.

**Capitolio - Sede de los Vigilantes en Capitol Hill - Día 8, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo. 7:05 PM**

-Y ese fue el fin del Cetrero. -Suspiró Johanna. -Quién iba a decir que iba a caer por un soplo. Traicionado por uno de sus propios hombres.

-¿Qué pasó al final? -Preguntó Katniss mirando a Haymitch.- Dijiste que el hombre pidió como requisito que se parasen los Juegos.

-Bueno, como comprenderás esa petición es demasiado. Ibrahim ya no se puede echar atrás si quiere que en el futuro lo tomen en serio. Se le dará a su hija inmunidad a cambio de la valiosa información. Nada más.

-Ha sido un buen trato a mi parecer. -Dijo Plutarch.- Nosotros tenemos al Cetrero, y él asegura la vida de su hija. Es reconfortante saber que está a buen recaudo. Ahora las cosas por fin volverán a la normalidad. ¿Alguien quiere café?

Johanna, Enobaria y Annie levantaron la mano.

-¿Ansiosa por comenzar, Annie? -Preguntó Johanna.

Annie pasó la vista por la habitación como si no la hubiese escuchado, y respondió unos segundos después cuando ya nadie se lo esperaba.

-Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que ser precisamente yo. Soy una chica muy ocupada. -Dijo señalando al pequeño Angelo quien estaba en sus brazos mordiendo la oreja de un conejo de trapo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que te alzaste con la victoria por ser la mejor nadadora... estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no le podía ofrecer a nadie más el puesto de instructora de natación. -Explicó Johanna.

-Me pregunto si la Arena será en el agua.

-No exactamente. Pero saber nadar será importante.

-¿Cómo será?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso de momento. Tengo a Beetee dirigiéndose en estos momentos al lugar, y espero a que se ponga en contacto conmigo antes de poder anunciar porque no se puede garantizar de antemano que ese lugar esté acondicionado para usarlo como Arena.

Plutarch volvió con los cafés, los dejó frente a cada una de las personas que lo pidieron.

-He estado contactando con personas que conozco en cada área para ofrecerles la oportunidad de poder ayudar a sus tributos haciéndoles de mentores. -Prosiguió Johanna cambiando de tema.- Además... he recibido muchas llamadas de escoltas presentándose voluntarios para este año.

-Mejor eso que estar desempleado. -Dijo Haymitch.

-¿Estará Effie Trinket? -Preguntó Katniss.

-Sí. Ella es de Candyfloss Square, así que será escolta del Área 7. -Aclaró Plutarch. -¿Y sobre las cosechas? ¿Han pensado ya a quienes van a mandar?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo Peeta con recelo.

-Estoy confeccionando una lista con Enobaria, ya te la mandaré. Tenemos unos cuantos blancos de momento. -Dijo Johanna.

-¿¡Van a escoger a los tributos de antemano!?

-Shhhh. Baja el volumen. -Dijo Haymitch. -No estamos aquí para soportar llantos.

Johanna se acomodó en su asiento molesta.

-No a todos. -Se defendió. -Solo a unos cuantos. Gente que merece un escarmiento.

-¡No! -Gritó Peeta.

-Te dije que no lo trajeras. -Se quejó Enobaria.

-Alguien va a salir elegido de todos modos. ¿No? Mejor que sea uno que lo merezca. Pero hablemos de otra cosa. Claudius. Ya tengo a casi todos los que serán mi equipo de Vigilantes.

-¿Será gente de los distritos al final? -Preguntó él.

-Sí, dos de cada distrito, 26 en total. Vendrán al Capitolio a tomar clases para aprender a controlar el holograma y acostumbrarse a estar bajo mi mando. Es solo simbólico. Tendremos que ayudarlos un poco en las sesiones privadas porque nosotros tenemos mejor criterio sobre armas.

Plutarch asintió y miró a Katniss.

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes capacitada para esto?

-Tranquilo. Lo estaré. -Contestó. -Seré instructora los dos días de entrenamiento. Podré hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir. -Dijo Peeta. -¿No creen que dos días es muy poco? ¡Esos chicos no tienen nada de formación!

-Hum... como si nosotros la hubiésemos tenido, exceptuando Enobaria claro. -Dijo Johanna.

-Denles al menos una semana, así irán más preparados.

-¡Una semana! ¿No te haces una idea de lo aburrido que es eso desde el punto de vista de un espectáculo televisivo? No podemos dejar esperando a la gente una semana, Peeta.

-Cinco días entonces.

-Tres.

-Cuatro.

-¡Tres!

Peeta se quedó en silencio un momento. Quizá un día fuese lo mejor que podría negociar con Johanna.

-Que sean tres entonces... -Murmuró mirando su vaso de agua. -Ya hablaré con Beetee para cerciorarme de que su Arena y sus trampas cumplen con mis estándares.

-Lo que sí cumplirán son MIS estándares. -Dijo Johanna. -Te estás metiendo demasiado para mi gusto en ciertos tipos de temas, Peeta. Recuerda quién es aquí la Jefa de los Vigilantes.

-Me meteré donde haga falta.

-Ya veremos.

El aumento progresivo de volumen de la conversación hizo llorar a Angelo, bloqueando cualquier intento de reanudarla.

-Ay, lo siento... pero de verdad no tengo otro lugar donde dejarlo. -Dijo Annie tratando de calmar a su hijo. -Voy a traer su comida, la dejé en recepción. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Annie dejó al bebé en brazos de Enobaria sin pensárselo dos veces y se apresuró fuera de la sala. Enobaria lo sujetó como si fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Todo tuyo. -Dijo poniéndolo sin delicadeza en el regazo de Katniss. El llanto de Angelo dobló en intensidad.

-A ti se te da mejor esto. -Dijo Katniss pasándoselo a Peeta.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a calmar? -Se quejó el chico.- Hola... Angelo.

Y de repente Katniss vio el azucarillo en el platillo de Enobaria. Sin preguntarle si lo iba a utilizar, lo tomó ante las protestas de esta y se lo enseñó a Angelo.

-¡Mira! ¿Te gusta? Está muy rico.

El niño paró de llorar y tras mirarlo atentamente durante unos segundos, alargó su pequeño bracito en dirección al azucarillo, lo tomó y comenzó a morderlo con sus dos únicos dientes, recuperando por fin la calma. Todos los presentes observaban la escena en shock.

-Está rico ¿Verdad? -Dijo mirando a Angelo mientras sonreía, por primera vez en toda la reunión. Y mirando a Katniss agregó, - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-A su padre le gustaban.

_**Endimión - Día 10, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo -12:25 AM **_

Hace muchos siglos, un asteroide errante amenazaba con colisionar contra la Tierra. Su trayectoria había sido calculada décadas antes y los habitantes del planeta pusieron todo su empeño para prepararse y evitar la catástrofe. Al asteroide, que quedó tras los esfuerzos de los terrícolas de antaño orbitando a una distancia media entre la Tierra y la Luna, se le bautizó como Endimión, y poco después comenzó su colonización. Una base pronto ocupaba la mayor parte de la superficie del satélite, que solo contaba con el 40% de la gravedad terrestre, lo que permitió tener una mayor presencia espacial. Los planes eran colonizar la Luna usando Endimión como puente. Pero esos planes se vieron truncados...

Cuando las guerras y las catástrofes estallaron en la Tierra, cualquier proyecto de exploración espacial fue abandonado, y la base quedó olvidada. Endimión siguió brillando en el cielo con un resplandor verdoso debido al armazón metálico que lo cubría casi en su totalidad. Se decía que en las noches en las que estaba visible, podían apreciarse a simple vista las luces de la base, formando hileras caprichosas y figuras geométricas. Aquellas luces, brillarían de nuevo por primera vez en siglos.

Beetee sonrió mirando la Tierra desde las ventanas de la sala de control principal de la base E1. Había sido un viaje más corto de lo que pensó, pues le tomó tan solo unos días llegar. Era la primera vez que un ser humano salía del planeta en siglos y estaba emocionado por la idea de marcar un hito en la historia. La Tierra se veía hermosa. Una esfera azul, verde y marrón salpicada de borrones blancos. Algo que siempre había soñado ver con sus propios ojos, su sueño imposible hecho realidad. Aún no lo creía. Tal vez por eso había aceptado sin pensar cuando Putarch Heavensbee lo llevó a ver la lanzadera espacial abandonada, y puso a un equipo de trabajadores a su disposición para ponerla en marcha.

Se despegó de la ventana, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro impulsándose con su pie en el suelo. El techo de la habitación era alto, sobre los cinco metros, y el salto casi le hizo rozarlo con los dedos. Dio una voltereta en el aire antes de aterrizar suavemente en la pared opuesta, agarrándose a un saliente que sin duda había sido colocado ahí para tal función. Pulsó un botón, y una puerta en la pared se levantó automáticamente, dejando ver un panel lleno de interruptores. Uno a uno los fue subiendo todos, y la base volvió a la vida. La luz inundó la habitación, y el panel de control a sus espaldas se encendió con un chasquido, como el de un cortocircuito. Un ruido estático se escuchó, y tras eso una voz.

-¡Ya nos llegó la señal! ¿Beetee?... ¡Beetee! ¿Me escuchas? -Dijo la voz de Johanna Mason procedente de un pequeño aparato enganchado en el panel.

-Te escucho. -Dijo tras impulsarse en la pared y agarrarlo. Unos gritos de júbilo se escucharon por el aparato.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¿En qué estado se encuentra el lugar?

-No tan mal como esperaba. La energía eléctrica emana de un pequeño reactor nuclear y no he encontrado grandes averías por lo que no fue difícil ponerlo a funcionar. Las instalaciones también están en buen estado.

-¿Crees que podrías acondicionarlo en medio año?

-Si me dan la suficiente cantidad de mano de obra ¿Por qué no? -Dijo Beetee agarrando el comunicador y saliendo de la habitación caminando por la pared. Le divertía aquella falta de gravedad.

Se encontraba ahora en un amplio pasillo verde jade lleno de compuertas.

-Perfecto entonces. Revísalo todo y redacta un informe cuando termines. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido colaborar con nosotros. Estaremos en contacto.

-Nos vemos, Johanna.

La comunicación se cortó y Beetee se guardó el aparato en un bolsillo. Después de la llamada de Johanna estuvo recapacitando por unos días. ¿Y si lo mejor era devolverle el favor que le debía? Después de todo, le debía ni más ni menos que su vida. Una cosa era clara, todo iba a seguir su curso con o sin él, y aquella era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. El vicepresidente estaba dispuesto a poner gente a su servicio para retomar la exploración espacial, y lo único que pedía a cambio era que él estuviese ahí. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se preguntó si no habría algún dispositivo para controlar la gravedad. Dar saltos de tres metros y caminar por la pared era divertido, pero estaba empezando a marearse.

Pronto se encontró en una encrucijada con un ascensor transparente enmedio. Se asomó a los tres pasillos y le parecieron iguales. Más metal verdoso lleno de luces y compuertas. Pulsó el botón del ascensor y la puerta se abrió en cuanto la cabina llegó a él. Pasó y vio cuatro botones. Sótano, planta baja, 1 y 2.

Tras quedarse pensativo por un rato, le pareció que el sótano contendría lo más interesante. Pulsó el botón, emocionado ante lo desconocido y la cabina circular en la que se encontraba bajó deslizándose por el tubo de cristal con fluidez.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el desenlace. Quedan claros los roles de cada personaje en el proceso, y se ve un poco de la Arena. Va a ser una Arena muy especial por ser la última edición de los Juegos, razón por la cual me puse algo fantasiosa con lo de Endimión.**

**Me faltan cinco formularios, sé que una de esas personas se reportó enferma, pero del resto aún no sé nada. Si leen esto, escríbanme poniéndome al corriente del estatus de su formulario. Si se han arrepentido o no pueden por lo que sea, pueden escribirme y decírmelo con total confianza ya que hay lista de espera por si acaso (y me queman las manos por publicar las entradas del blog de cada uno).**

**En mi perfil dejé un mensaje para los que aún no me han mandado formulario. A parte de eso, les aviso a los que no me mandaron suficientes debilidades, que me leí cuidadosamente su ficha para deducir alguna más, ya que es lo justo. Son cosas que consideré intrínsecas en el personaje.**

**Los que ya me han mandado: ¡Gracias! Muchos de ustedes me han sorprendido, incluso ha habido un par de personas que me lo han mandado en primera persona, cosa que me pareció muy curiosa.**

* * *

**En el anterior capítulo no puse preguntas, en este preguntaré lo siguiente:**

**-¿Qué opinan de la Arena?**

**-¿Les gustó Caesar Flickerman el muto?**

**-¿Naranja o rojo y negro? :D**

* * *

**Una última cosa. No tiene mucho que ver con el SYOT pero ha sido muy duro para mí escribir la parte donde sale o se menciona a Plutarch sabiendo que el actor que lo interpreta ha sido impunemente asesinado por los illuminati para conmemorar esa misa negra disfrazada de pantomima festivo-deportiva que es la Super Bowl. Me gustaría denunciar la mentira que envuelve el asunto porque no me puedo quedar callada teniendo en cuenta la ideología que tenía el personaje que Philip Seymour Hoffman interpretó, que es la de cambiar el sistema opresor establecido, y que sin duda ha sido el motivo por el que ha sido escogido. D.E.P**


	3. Cosechas - Parte 1

"_Todo es doble; todo tiene dos polos; todo su par de opuestos; los semejantes y los antagónicos son lo mismo; los opuestos son idénticos en naturaleza, pero diferentes en grado; los extremos se tocan; todas las verdades son semi-verdades; todas las paradojas pueden reconciliarse_." El Kybalion.

* * *

**Hadrian Cloak**

**17 años, Carnation Crest**

* * *

Día de la Gran Cosecha. Otra afrenta contra el Capitolio se suma a todas las demás. Como si no hubiesen tenido ya bastante con toda la destrucción y muerte que causaron sus bombardeos sopresa. Sin mencionar la Purga.

La posibilidad de salir cosechado era algo que no contemplaba en mi plan, pero no quiero que ello me condicione el día. He decidido seguir creyendo en mi meta a pesar de que no mucha gente lo hace. El probarles que están equivocados será una satisfacción más al final.

La puerta se abre y miro hacia atrás. El profesor Stanhope se queda perplejo durante un segundo. No es la primera vez que me quedo en su despacho a esperarlo, pero sí es verdad que es la primera vez en un año que lo hago.

-Cloak... ¿Qué le trae por aquí en este día? -Me pregunta.

-Profesor. -Digo acompañando mis palabras con un casi imperceptible cabeceo.- Quería darle algo. Hoy es la Cosecha y no se a quién más dejárselo.

Deposito el sobre blanco tamaño A4 sobre la mesa. Es algo importante para mí y en caso de que ocurra lo peor creo que con él es con quien mejor estará.

El profesor cierra la puerta y toma el sobre. Distingo un poco de sorpresa y curiosidad en su expresión, mientras manipula el sobre con cuidado, tratando de adivinar lo que hay dentro a través del grosor y el peso. Finalmente lo abre, echando un vistazo a los documentos que componen el mismo: los planos del rascacielos que llevo meses diseñando como proyecto final. Aunque faltan unos años, se recomienda ir haciéndolo a lo largo de toda la carrera.

-Has mejorado mucho.

-Gracias. -Respondo orgulloso.- Su opinión es muy importante para mí.

-¿No será mejor que lo conserves tú? Las posibilidades de que salgas cosechado no son muy altas.

-Pero hay que contemplarlas igual. Además tengo una copia.

"Y si pasa lo peor... sé que usted va a llevarlo lejos". Lo pienso, pero no lo digo.

-Entiendo. Siempre he dicho que Carnation Crest debería haberse dejado al margen de esa atrocidad. Panem no puede permitirse perder más gente con talento. Y los futuros dueños de la nación están todos aquí reunidos.

-Lo sé. Los Juegos del Hambre no se pensaron para el Capitolio. Los distritos se equivocan. Ellos mismos se pusieron en la posición en la que estaban.

-Los Juegos del Hambre no deberían haber existido nunca. -Dijo él.- Pero ya que tenían una oportunidad de pararlos con el cambio de gobierno, se deberían haber dejado en el olvido.

Me quedo en silencio un momento. El profesor Stanhope fue mi profesor predilecto en primer año. Él me apoyó mucho cuando estaba pasando por dificultades y diferir en opinión con él me hace sentir expuesto. Valoro mucho su opinión, pero él no lo entiende. Estar nominado es desagradable.

-Es normal. Uno nunca ve la injusticia hasta que no le pasa algo injusto. ¿Te has despedido ya de tu madre? -Agrega cambiando de tema.

-Lo hice ayer. Fue una odisea con los transportes y carreteras cortadas. Tuve que volver andando y me pidieron el salvoconducto como veinte veces por el camino, interrogándome como si fuese un delincuente.

-Me imagino que la situación por Emerald End no ha cambiado mucho. El otro día pusieron unas imágenes por televisión y aún siguen quitando fango.

La situación de Emerald End es un tema que me afecta mucho. Y no me siento cómodo hablando de eso ni tan siquiera con él.

-Aún hay trabajo para un año más. -Respondo secamente. Más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

El profesor apretó los labios.

-Todo mejorará. Ya lo verás. Ahora voy a ir a comer algo, ve a relajarte tú también. No me gustaría perder a ninguno de mis alumnos ni ex alumnos, pero espero de corazón verte en lo posterior por el campus. Y no te preocupes por tu proyecto. Está a buen recaudo conmigo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, profesor. -Digo antes de irme.

El ambiente en los pasillos de la unviersidad no ha cambiado mucho. Los nominados somos minoría. Para los alumnos de cuarto año y superiores nada cambiará, excepto para aquellos que tengan hermanos o amigos en los tres primeros años. E incluso ellos saben que pase lo que pase estarán seguros y podrán seguir con su vida.

Al final la propia seguridad es lo que le importa a todo el mundo.

Cruzo el puente colgante que separa el aulario del edificio de los apartamentos. Los rayos de sol que entran por los ventanales de la bóveda forman dibujos geométricos en el suelo. A esta hora del día no debería estar muy concurrido, pero nadie tiene ánimos para lecciones cuando en una semana podrían estar muriendo.

Mi profesora de cálculo aplicado se vino abajo esta mañana enmedio de la clase tras pedirnos que posáramos para una foto porque no sabía si después de hoy estaríamos todos juntos de nuevo. Lo más curioso es que han sido mis compañeros de clase los que han tenido que consolarla a ella. El mundo del revés.

Pero no seré yo quien los extrañe si es que alguno sale cosechado. Ya me he encargado de no estrechar lazos con nadie y en días como hoy, veo que hice lo correcto. En la universidad, esto no importa tanto. En un sistema en el que todo el mundo busca destacar por algo, yo destaco por no destacar. Todos escogemos un rol y nos asociamos a una imagen, están los de ciencias, con sus apuntes de cinco kilogramos y sus camisetas representando elementos de la tabla periódica; los de derecho, siempre de traje y corbata; los de filosofía, con sus cabellos coloreados, tejanos rotos, piercings y tatuajes; los de medicina, y sus aires superiores por el hecho de que todos en algún momento podríamos estar en sus manos... y podría seguir pero creo que mi punto está claro.

Cuando uno elige destacar por no destacar, hay ciertas consecuencias. Una de ellas es que te pone en el punto de mira de los acomplejados que intentan escalar socialmente a costa de hundir a otros. A mí eso ya no me afecta, me afectaba un día pero ya no. Conozco a los de su calaña, y he aprendido que no hay que darles esa satisfacción. Aquí en la Universidad no hay tantos, la gente -alguna- madura, y deja de meterse en los asuntos de los demás para ocuparse de los propios. En la escuela era una historia diferente. Había que estar arriba, ser popular era lo más, y meterse con el pacífico era la forma más fácil de asegurar esa supremacía.

Llego a mi apartamento individual. Es un pequeño loft que al principio era igual a todos los demás, pero después le puse mi propio toque pintando las paredes de negro y colgando mis dibujos en ellas. Abajo tengo una mesa, un sofá y una zona para cocinar. Luego hay una escalerilla de madera que da a la parte de arriba, donde está mi cama y el cuarto de baño.

Estoy tratando de conservarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Los individuales son los más caros y he tenido problemas vendiendo mis pinturas. Los apartamentos compartidos son más baratos, pero no me agrada la idea de compartir mi espacio con un desconocido.

Sobre mis dibujos, mi especialización es el dibujo técnico, pero el dibujo artístico tampoco se me da mal. Es algo más personal, más íntimo. Es el único medio por el que se filtra un reflejo de lo que realmente soy, y no puedo dejar esos fragmentos de mí en manos de cualquiera. No mucha gente conecta conmigo, y odio a los que ponen etiquetas a mi trabajo. "Neoexpresionismo", "horror vacui", "surrealismo". No me importa que etiqueten a la persona que he construído de cara a los demás porque ese es su cometido. Pero que lo hagan con mi arte, eso son palabras mayores. Creo que he espantado a más de un comprador potencial. Soy consciente que eso no me dará de comer, y aún así me muestro reticente a vender fragmentos de mi alma a aquellos que no los van a comprender.

Observo con una taza de infusión de tilo en la mano mis ejercicios no terminados de teoría e integración paisajística. En condiciones normales ya los habría terminado pero he estado mal. Desde que ejecutaron a mi padre en la Purga he tenido problemas de ansiedad por todos los cambios que eso ha traído a la situación familiar. Mi madre fue despedida de su empresa de software y tras eso consiguió un trabajo limpiando el desastre en lo que se ha convertido Emerald End... sé que mi padre nos dejó todo su dinero en herencia, pero me costó mucho aceptarlo. No es que me llevara mal con él, pero teníamos asuntos inconclusos cuando murió. Él me dijo cosas desagradables y yo le respondí de forma más desagradable aún que no quería su asqueroso dinero. Cuando la necesidad me apriete más, me tendré que tragar mi estúpido orgullo y hacer uso de ese dinero. Pero de momento, me gustaría decir que el mérito de estar donde estoy y de lograr lo que he logrado -mas lo que aún me queda por hacer- es únicamente mío.

Mis problemas de ansiedad se acentuaron conforme se acercaba el día de la cosecha, perdí el sueño. Me despertaba de repente en mitad de la noche con los ojos abiertos como un buho y el corazón a mil. También perdí el apetito por culpa de los nervios que me bloquean el estómago y el doctor me mandó suplementos de hierro, calcio y vitaminas. El último resfriado que tuve me duró un mes. Si salgo elegido mi deficiencia inmunológica no me ayudará.

Tras obligarme a beber la infusión para los nervios, me cambio a una ropa más informal. Casi todas mis prendas de vestir son negras, es un color discreto que me ayuda a fusionarme con el ambiente. Hay quien dice que parece que voy a un funeral, por mi expesión a parte de por mi ropa, tal vez hoy se pueda decir que voy a ir a uno, solo espero que no sea el mío.

Antes de salir tomo una de las hojas de la copia de mi proyecto, con la planta del edificio y un borrador del diseño exterior. Lo doblo con cuidado para que todas las esquinas coincidan y lo guardo en mi bolsillo. Me recordará mi meta y aquello por lo que lucho.

Nuestra estación de tranvía es una de las más pintorescas del Capitolio y es la única que está soterrada. Las paredes están decoradas con pequeños vidrios rotos de colores, incrustados en el yeso blanco. Se puede apreciar cómo aún aquí la gente se organiza en grupos homogéneos, cada uno de ellos es fácilmente identificable en su autoparodiado atuendo.

Asistir a la Cosecha es obligatorio, nos lo han recordado como mil veces, pero mientras pasan lista mucha gente protesta y monta escándalo. Una vez en el vagón me ubico en una esquina, agarrado a la correa del techo. Somos muchos y no hay asientos para todos.

Las chicas de mi lado están enfrascadas en una conversación sobre qué harán en su año sabático. Por las pashminas que llevan al cuello, los anteojos de pasta negra sin graduar y las camisas de cuadros, deduzco que son estudiantes de diseño textil y moda.

-Si te digo la verdad Xara ya me tiene harta. ¿A ti no? -Dice una.

-No lloraré si ella sale cosechada. No entiendo por qué tiene tantas fans, sus diseños son anticuados. He pensado en no invitarla a mi próxima fiesta, pero tampoco tengo una excusa decente para decirle que no. -Contesta la otra, ganándose una de mis miradas asesinas.

Al menos yo no digo cosas horribles de alquien que me cree su amigo. Una prueba más del postureo que invade el lugar. Las chicas se percatan de mi mirada y se cambian de sitio. Mientras lo hacen, se me figura que una de las dos ha susurrado "pervertido" a la otra y no puedo evitar que mis labios se tuerzan en una sonrisa. La gente percibe las cosas como más les beneficia.

Nos conducen al centro de la Gran Plaza. Hace un sol de justicia y mis ropas negras no ayudan. Debería haberme traído algo de agua.

La Cosecha empieza con un discurso del vicepresidente Lovell. Echo un vistazo a la gente que hay asomada a los balcones del salón presidencial. Veo a muchos vencedores, y me imagino que ellos deben ser los que más disfrutan con todo el proceso de vernos así. Enobaria seguro que lo hace a juzgar por su sonrisa, en cuanto a la famosa chica en llamas y Peeta Mellark, no puedo estar muy seguro. Ninguno de los dos sonríe pero nadie me asegura que lo suyo tampoco sea simple postureo.

Tras el discurso van pasando las cosechas, primero la de Capitol Hill que enviará a cuatro chicos. La nieta del antiguo presidente Coriolanus Snow sale cosechada, y me pregunto si eso ha sido producto del azar o no. Es demasiada casualidad. La plaza estalla de indignación en la cosecha de Lakeside, cuando un niño de 12 años sale cosechado. Hasta Katniss Everdeen desaparece del balcón seguida por Peeta, y cuando vuelve sus ojos están rojos y su pulso tiembla.

Una voluntaria vuelve a ser la protagonista del momento en el turno de Wintertown. La chica sube al escenario hiperventilando y sin color en la cara. Parece mucho más afectada que muchos de los cosechados hasta ahora. No logro encontrarle sentido pero no le doy más vueltas. Pronto nos toca.

-¡Buenos días Carnation Crest! -Dice una mujer con una peluca blanca barroca y una máscara sujeta por un palito en la mano.- Mi nombre es Zoe. ¿Están todos bien?

Zoe pierde la sonrisa exagerada y frunce el entrecejo cuando nadie responde a su pregunta. ¿De dónde sacan a esta gente que ve como sus propios compatriotas son llevados a la muerte y aún se comporta así?

-¡Qué rudos! Ni modo. No estoy aquí para conversar. Veamos quién es la afortunada.

La escolta mete una mano enguantada en la urna de las chicas y tras remover los papeles un poco, saca el papel y lo lee.

-Eris Shadows, te tocó.

No me había dado cuenta, pero la tal Eris Shadows está justo a un par de metros a mi izquierda. Es una chica de pelo azul que enseguida se pone a llorar. Su amiga la abraza protectoramente, mientras mira al escenario con una de esas miradas asesinas que tan bien conozco. Casi parece que le van a saltar chispas de los ojos.

No logro ubicarlas dentro de la unviersidad. Es posible que sean de la facultad de periodismo porque la chica cosechada lleva en su ropa un pin de una paloma con un bolígrafo en el pico. Es un pin que regalan a todos los alumnos de esa carrera al empezar, pero el año en que Katniss ganó los juegos se pusieron muy de moda y muchos alumnos vendieron el suyo porque era muy exclusivo tener uno o algo así.

Lo que sucede a continuación me deja un poco desubicado, la chica del pelo rosa se separa de su amiga y avanza hacia el escenario a paso rápido, dando empujones con los hombros a cualquiera que se le interpone en su camino. Primero pienso que se va a presentar voluntaria, pero cuando la amiga grita "Eris", comprendo que la cosechada era ella, y no la que lloraba. Una vez en el escenario, se cruza de brazos y se mantiene impasible ante los intentos de hacer conversación de Zoe. Por un momento temo que vaya a darle una bofetada como no se calle.

Sería divertido.

-Espero que tu compañero sea más simpático que tú. -Dice Zoe sacando el papel de los chicos.- ¡Hadrian Cloak!

La escolta dice mi nombre y no, no se ha equivocado. Un obstáculo más que me separa de mi meta de graduarme summa cum laude. Uno que me va a costar sortear.

Siento mi interior arder de rabia mientras camino al escenario. Probablemente haya sido lo mismo que Eris ha pensado. Zoe me ve avanzar y se pone a hacerme señas, como si no pudiese encontrar mi camino. Ojalá fuera ella quien estuviese en mi lugar, o un hijo suyo. Veríamos donde le quedaría esa actitud patética.

Es curioso, pero el primer pensamiento recurrente que se me viene a la cabeza, no es que estoy yendo a un sitio en el que podría morir, sino que Zoe se va a decepcionar mucho, mucho conmigo.

* * *

**Roenna Agaponi**

**18 años, Capitol Hill**

* * *

Exhausta, me dejo caer sobre el destartalado sofá de la sala con el pequeño cofre entre mis manos. Siento uno de los muelles que se ha abierto paso a través de la tela maltrecha clavarse en mi espalda, pero decido ignorarlo. Cada vez que pienso en que hoy es el día de la Cosecha me dan ganas de destrozar más cosas, aunque poco queda ya en casa que pueda destrozarse...

Los primeros en caer fueron los jarrones, colocados en distintos lugares de la casa sobre una pequeña columna jónica. A eso le siguieron los cuadros y las esculturas. Bellas obras de arte que mi madre fue coleccionando a través de los años, y de las que le gustaba presumir con las visitas. Por último, los muebles sufrieron mi ira, junto con algunos electrodomésticos. Me cuidé de indultar los aparatos de la cocina. Sé que si les hago algo, luego me arrepentiré. Como resultado, mi casa ahora está destrozada, pero cuando has perdido todo por lo que has luchado toda tu vida... ya nada importa. Me parecía más urgente aplacar mi frustración, era lo que me pedía el cuerpo. La calma que me reportaba hacerlo era breve, y pronto mi mente volvía a recapitular los acontecimientos recientes...

Y la ira volvía a mí.

Electra y las otras son a quien les tengo que agradecer que no me haya hundido mucho más en el lodo. Ellas administran mi dinero, hacen la compra, preparan la comida y me escuchan. Me compraron un saco de boxeo para que no lo pagase con la casa, pero no fue hasta que no me quedaron cosas por destrozar cuando empecé a usarlo. No tiene gracia golpear algo a prueba de golpes, algo que no va a sufrir el efecto de mis puños. Electra es una de mis Avox. O debería decir a mi servicio, pues ya no son de mi propiedad. Los Avox han sido prohibidos por considerarse una técnica que vulnera los derechos humanos, y los ya existentes han obtenido estatus de ciudadano otra vez. Ya no son esclavos y hay que pagarles un salario por sus servicios o dejarlos ir sin rechistar. Ellas decidieron quedarse conmigo. Algo de lealtad debe merecerse que fuese la única que las tratase como personas desde que fueron mutiladas. Eran mis confidentes y el hecho de que fuese como hablarle a una pared con oídos solo le agregaba ventajas al asunto. Nunca fui fanática de los consejos no solicitados.

Mi amistad con ellas se remonta a mi infancia, tiempo en el que también estaba a su cuidado. Como ministra de asuntos internos de Panem, mi madre estaba fuera de casa con frecuencia. Era una adicta al trabajo como pocas he visto. Disfrutaba de los placeres de ocio en dosis minúsculas e incluso asistiendo a una fiesta, no podía dejar de hablar de asuntos de trabajo o de hacer llamadas. El poner todo tu empeño en lo que haces fue algo que aprendí de ella.

La consecuencia de estar tan sumida en sus cosas, fue que perdió mi respeto. No era yo quien iba a obedecer lo que dijese una mujer que sólo paraba por casa para poco más que para dormir. Aunque se hiciese llamar mi madre. Me volví respondona y desobediente, y cuando se dio cuenta del problema, quiso ponerle remedio. Empezó a ir a buscarme a la escuela ella misma y me llevaba a su oficina. Pensó que eso nos uniría más, pero estar allí era aburrido. No tenía a mis Avox para jugar conmigo y no me permitían tocar nada. Quizá no se le pasó por la cabeza que estrechar lazos con una niña llevándola a un sitio donde no se puede mover ni tocar nada no es la mejor idea. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza el entender mis necesidades.

Después tomé por costumbre salir de la oficina y vagar por el edificio presidencial. Fue en una de esas escapadas cuando empecé a acechar al Presidente Snow, atraída por su poder y la escasez de figuras masculinas en mi vida.

Mi madre nunca se casó. Siempre fue como una especie de feminista, y sostenía con una determinación que rozaba lo agresivo que una chica no necesita un hombre a su lado para sentirse realizada. Amantes de usar y tirar pasaban por su vida, pero ninguno llegó para quedarse. Uno de ellos era mi padre, un Vencedor del Distrito 2 en el que mi madre se fijó. Ella llevaba poco en su cargo, y utilizó su recién adquirida influencia para comprarlo. Tras quedarse embarazada de mí, nunca más volvieron a verse; ella se lo prohibió. También mencionar algo sobre que el bebé era suyo. Mi madre nunca me ocultó mi origen, pero jamás me dijo cual de ellos era. Tal vez Glock. Tengo sus ojos. Nunca se puso de nuevo en contacto conmigo o con mi madre, aunque yo no podía evitar mirarlo de forma extraña cada vez que lo veía en televisión. No sé qué será de su vida, quizá incluso esté muerto. Ha habido muchas bajas entre los Vencedores desde que comenzó el tercer Vasallaje.

Así pues, entre aquel derroche de estrógenos que era mi vida diaria, mis paseos por el jardín se convirtieron en mi momento favorito del día. Era un lugar hermoso y muy bien cuidado. Aprendí mucho sobre plantas y cómo hacer que se viesen exuberantes, pues al presidente le gustaba dedicarse a ellas él mismo, y lo hacía con tanto esmero como su salud le permitía. Como recompensa por mi ayuda, Snow me solía dar una chocolatina o un dulce.

-Cuando seas mayor trabajarás para mí, igual que tu madre. Ya tienes tu plaza reservada en la academia de funcionarios junior donde yo mismo me encargo de dar una de las clases a la semana. -Me solía decir.

A mí me encantaba recibir toda esa atención del presidente. Me hacía sentir especial y era muy amable conmigo.

Yo sabía que él tenía una nieta, a veces me hablaba de ella, decía que un día la traería para que jugáramos juntas. Nunca la había visto pero ya la detestaba. Sentía como si fuese mi rival, como si yo fuese más apropiada que ella para ser su nieta, pues yo estaba ahí todos los días y ella no venía nunca. No tenía derecho.

Pero girando mi vista hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de algo que no me di en su día. La sangre es la sangre.

Teniendo yo ocho años, ella se mudó al edificio presidencial. Al parecer, la chica quedó huérfana desde muy temprana edad. Nunca supe qué pasó a sus padres, pero quedó al cuidado de su abuelo, quien relegó esa tarea a un grupo de institutrices. Snow decidió que era hora de mantener cerca a la niña para ir instruyéndola. Ella tenía cinco años y tras su mudanza, su abuelo empezó a verse menos por los jardines.

Un par de meses después yo estaba con los ánimos por los suelos. Apoyarse los unos a los otros era normal en una familia y sin embargo... mi madre no estaba dispuesta a hacer grandes esfuerzos por acercarse a mí. Incluso la idea de llevarme a su lugar de trabajo se veía insuficiente si aún así no me prestaba atención.

Empecé a dejar de ir. Le dije a mi madre que ya era mayor para volver a casa sola. Al menos Electra, Victoria y Carmine me hacían caso. Después de tener el afecto del hombre más importante de Panem, las atenciones de tres Avox me sabían a poco. Pero aprendí a acostumbrarme.

Mi relación con mi madre empeoró con la pubertad, cuando la frecuencia e intensidad de nuestras discusiones aumentó. Cada vez que me sentía humillada por ella o me imponía un castigo que yo no cumplía, se la devolvía. Le ponía la alarma del despertador a las 3:00 AM, le echaba tinte de colores en el champú y cosas así. Esa etapa de mi vida terminó cuando empecé mis prácticas de funcionaria junior en el palacio presidencial a los 15 años. Mi madre pensó que era hora de hacer algo útil con mi vida. Nuestras peleas cesaron, pero no fue hasta el día de su muerte, cuando me di cuenta de cuánto la quería.

Sí... a pesar de todo el rencor que siempre le guardé por no ser una madre normal ni permitirme tener un padre tal y como debe de ser, la sangre es la sangre.

Callyum Agaponi, ministra de asuntos interiores de Panem, fue ejecutada en lo que se conoció como "La Purga", al poco tiempo del golpe de estado perpetrado por el Distrito 13. Un día después murió el presidente Snow y mi mundo se terminó de caer a pedazos.

Me metí en casa y no he salido desde entonces. No he recibido visitas excepto unos Agentes de la Paz que se presentaron en mi casa para ver si seguía viva. Les conviene tener un censo de elegibles para su Cosecha.

Ya he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, pero cuando Carmine vino un día de la compra bastante afectada, enseguida supe que algo iba mal. Buscó un papel y un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir. Cuando me lo pasó y lo leí, no lo podía creer... Iban a celebrar una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre con chicos del Capitolio. Lo tuve que leer varias veces para asimilarlo y finalmente decidí que era muy propio de ellos.

No sólo los rebeldes me habían arrebatado lo único que tenía en el mundo, sino que encima nos iban a ejecutar en medio de un espectáculo. Los corderos poniendo toda su artillería para acabar con el lobo. Cualquier ecosistema es jerárquico, eso es de biología de primer curso. Los depredadores siempre están arriba del todo. Siempre. Incluso entre colonias de una misma especie hay jerarquía. En una colmena está la reina, y no se ha visto aún obreras que se rebelen contra ella. En una manada animales gregarios siempre está el alfa. Y en Panem, nosotros el Capitolio somos el animal alfa. Los más fuertes. No todos pueden estar arriba por desgracia y esta situación no es más que una forma que tienen los animales omega de ponerse por encima artificiosamente. Y para colmo, están esos lavados de cerebro sobre equidad y equilibrio, que ponen la idea de que algunos somos superiores a otros como algo inmoral y antinatural, cuando la verdad es que es todo lo contrario, pues la naturaleza es sabia y no puede estar equivocada.

Cuando haya escasez e inestabilidad para todos por sus sueños de igualdad, entonces recordarán que hubo un tiempo en que al menos unos cuantos, vivíamos bien.

Vuelvo a acariciar el cofre que descansa en mi regazo, no sé qué espero conseguir con eso, tal vez que las cenizas de una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida aún contengan alguna reminiscencia de su vigor y me lo transmita. Si es verdad que existe el más allá, su presencia estará conmigo hoy. Lo se.

Me doy una ducha para quitarme todo el sudor de mi sesión anti estrés de encima. Al salir, veo que Electra ha planchado mi vestido favorito y lo ha dejado sobre la cama junto a otros accesorios. Es un modelo dorado muy ajustado que realza mi figura.

Tras vestirme, ponerme los zapatos y los complementos, Electra me ayuda a peinarme y alisarme el pelo. Después de maquillarme un poco estoy lista para partir.

Nos han citado en la Gran Plaza quince minutos antes que al resto de la gente de las demás Áreas. Van a pasar lista y al parecer, necesitan un margen de tiempo en caso de que alguien decida no aparecer. Pero ya se han encargado ellos de disuadir a los que lo intenten.

-Trae a Victoria y Carmine. Quiero decirles algo a las tres.

Electra me mira consternada pero hace lo que le digo. Sale por un momento y luego vuelve con ellas.

-Les quería decir, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí todos estos años.

Victoria comienza a llorar y me abraza. Electra me pasa un papel.

"No hables así. No des por hecho que saldrás cosechada."

-No lo doy. Pero Capitol Hill enviará a cuatro tributos en lugar de dos y es algo a tener en cuenta. Si por casualidad salgo elegida, hay dinero en la cuenta para unos años más. Es suyo.

Y en verdad no tengo nadie más a quién dejárselo. Hay que pensar en todo, y prefiero que lo tengan ellas. Mis fieles Avox. No conozco sus crímenes, nunca me los han contado, pero no dejan de ser ciudadanas del Capitolio como yo. Lo demás no me interesa. Al decir aquellas palabras, ellas se angustian más aún y me abrazan muy fuerte. Emitiendo una especie de grititos guturales entrecortados.

-Quiero pato a la naranja para cenar. -Les digo sacudiéndomelas de encima. -Poco hecho.

Me gusta la carne poco hecha.

Esta será la primera vez en más de un año que ponga un pie en la calle. Siento la brisa un poco molesta contra mi piel, y la luz del sol me ciega pero enseguida me acostumbro. La Gran Plaza no está lejos y cuando llego, veo que hay más Agentes de la Paz de los que puedo contar. Sus uniformes blancos resaltando entre la multitud.

Decido ponerme a la cola y esperar a que me marquen como "presente". Conozco de vista a la mayoría de personas de aquí, pero en verdad, no tengo mucha confianza en ellos. Me consta que mucha gente importante no fue ejecutada, y eso sin duda se debe a que se cambiaron de capa cuando más les convenía. Hay mucha gente aquí relacionada con el nuevo gobierno, y deduzco que ellos están aquí solo para hacer el paripé, probablemente ni sus nombres estén en la urna. No imagino a los usurpadores siendo justos y mandando a sus propios hijos a la cosecha. No es propio de cobardes el ser honorable.

Al pinchazo de rigor le sigue una tediosa espera. Hay un discurso propagandístico rebelde sobre distritos y sacrificio y blablabla y tras el mismo, un tipo ridículo llamado Hermes sube al escenario.

Por su forma de hablar me doy cuenta de que es capitolino y no puedo evitar sentir algo de asco, al pensar que esta persona está traicionando a su propia gente por el hecho de estar ahí.

Hermes mete la mano en la urna de las chicas y saca un papel.

-Roselia Snow. -Dice con una sonrisa.

No puedo evitar soltar un bufido. La gente alrededor mío se voltea para mirarme.

La nieta del presidente Snow. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que precisamente ella salga de casualidad? No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la cosecha está arreglada.

Veo a Roselia subir al escenario con una pose digna. No esperaba menos de ella siendo una Snow. Tengo sentimientos encontrados por verla ahí, pero sé que el hecho de que me alegre no le gustaría al presidente Snow, así que procuro no darle vueltas al asunto. Hermes se entusiasma un poco antes de irse a la urna de los chicos.

-Akiva Bunner -Grita Hermes.

¡JA! El hijo de un Vigilante. Ahora sí es seguro que esta cosecha está arregladísima. El chico no está lejos de mí. Me satisface ver que tampoco les da el gusto a los de allá arriba de verlo afectado por esto. Trago saliva al pensar que si es cierta mi teoría, hay muchas posibilidades de que salga mi nombre de ahí. Mi madre estaba en la cima, aunque no era la única.

-Roenna Agaponi.

Y ahí estoy yo. Suelto una risotada y vuelvo a ser el centro de las miradas.

Mientras voy al escenario, paso mi vista por los balcones del edificio presidencial. Alguna persona ahí es la culpable de que yo esté aquí en este momento. Mi madre dijo algunas verdades que incomodaron a varios el día de su juicio. Tendría sentido que su ejecución les supiese a poco.

Pero saldré de esta. Lo sé. Porque aún no he visto a todos los que me arrebataron mi vida pagarlo caro. Saldré de esta porque llevo en la sangre la victoria. Y sobre todo, saldré de esta porque siempre trabajo duro para conseguir lo que quiero.

Lo primero que hago cuando estoy arriba es dedicarle una de mis mejores miradas a Hermes antes de que me toque. Éste capta mi mensaje y se da media vuelta para sacar un cuarto papel de la urna de los chicos.

Será mejor que empiece a hacerme respetar desde el principio.

* * *

**Isamere "Izzy" Gates**

**18 años, Star Valley**

* * *

¿Quién iba a decir que iba a encontrar un poco de paz en un día como hoy?. Aún siento como si fuese ayer cuando el vicepresidente Lovell emitió un comunicado para poner a los ciudadanos de Panem al corriente de las medidas que iban a tomar con el objetivo de acallar las revueltas que estaban teniendo lugar en el Capitolio.

"Por fin" Pensé al principio. Se estaba empezando a poner peligroso salir de casa. Ya había víctimas inocentes por estar en el lugar equivocado y el momento menos oportuno en otras partes de la ciudad. Aquí en Star Valley... todo eso se veía como un mundo aparte. No por nada tenemos a los mejores vigilantes de seguridad, cobrando un sueldo astronómico para mantener intacta nuestra burbuja de calma y monotonía. Pero cuando mencionó la celebración de una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre con chicos del Capitolio, el corazón se me paró por un segundo.

Di por hecho que viviría una vida larga, seguir mi rutina tal y como se espera de mí, escapar de ella ocasionalmente hasta que algún día como otros suelen decir, "sentar la cabeza", conocer a un chico, casarme y tener niños a los que moldear a mi imagen y semejanza para que sigan mis pasos... tal y como mi madre hizo conmigo. Sin embargo, aquel anuncio hizo que todo aquello se derrumbase, como un castillo de naipes que sucumbe ante la ráfaga de viento de una ventana rota. Podría morir. No una de esas muertes que ya me ha tocado interpretar en más de una película o serie televisiva. No. Una muerte real, tangible y eterna, que borrase de la faz de la Tierra todo lo que soy, lo que pienso y lo que planeo.

Sorprendentemente, fue mi madre la que se lo tomó peor de las dos. Estuvo días sin hablarme, como si fuese yo la culpable de lo que iba a ocurrir. Como si me hubiese tenido para nada. Dejado su carrera cinematográfica de lado para nada. Y como si ahora, por vez definitiva, me fuera al único sitio que me desviaría de mi trayectoria donde ella no podía alcanzarme, arrastrarme de vuelta y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

La etapa culminó unas noches más tarde, conmigo saliendo en taxi a las 4 AM a buscarla en alguno de los clubes nocturnos del área donde finalmente la encontré, ebria como un marinero en su día libre acompañada de sus amigas: un puñado de viejas glorias que como ella se niegan a ver lo evidente del efecto del paso del tiempo en sus cuerpos. El viaje de vuelta debió de ser un show digno de ver. Yo gritaba como una histérica y ella me replicaba como si la madre fuera yo y la adolescente fuera ella. Tras eso hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ella rompió a llorar y me abrazó, repitiendo mi nombre y "mi bebé" cuando los sollozos se lo permitían.

Cuando la ayudé a meterse en cama y me fui a mi habitación, pensé que ya ni recordaba la última vez que mi madre me dio un abrazo como ese. Yo debía de ser una niña. Creo que me gustó el hecho de que tuviese una reacción propia de una madre "normal", porque no se puede decir que la mía lo fuese mucho.

El olor a repostería recién horneada me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos, y entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba casi cinco minutos mirando a la nada con el cupcake que acababa de comprar en la mano. Le quité el envoltorio y le di un bocado, manchándome de crema rosa la punta de la nariz.

-Belladona se enfadaría si te viese. -Comentó Roxy saliendo de la trastienda con una bandeja de croissants humeantes.

-Contigo. Recuerda que te prohibió venderme más de dos artículos de más de 300 calorías por semana. -Le respondo sonriendo. Aunque lo más seguro es que se enfadase con las dos. Yo debería estar ahora en mitad de mi sesión de gimnasia.

-No sé cómo puedes conservar el buen humor... -Suspira mientras coloca el género en la vitrina. Ella no tiene a ningún ser querido en edad de cosecha, pero gracias a su trabajo conoce a muchos clientes que sí lo son. Como yo.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco. Pero procuro estar en calma. Somos muchos ¿No?

-¿Y qué harás con el rodaje de "Sonata de Primavera"?

-Pues... ¿Seguir rodándola? -Digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras hago un gesto de obviedad con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a... a... ya sabes...

Su preocupación por decir algo carente de tacto hace que sienta un poco de ternura por ella. Había visto mucho de eso últimamente.

-¿Se quedó emocionante, cierto? Pues me temo que al director le dará un infarto y no podrá continuar.

Sonata de Primavera es una comedia en la que hago el papel de Baylie. Una chica que es obligada a compartir oficina con un compañero al que odia, y que poco a poco, va surgiendo un lío amoroso entre ellos, con otros personajes involucrados. La co-protagonizo junto a Todd Mittelbrooke, del que todas las chicas en el Capitolio andan aparentemente enamoradas y que por culpa de eso, me he buscado alguna que otra detractora bastante apasionada. Debe dolerles que a mí me paguen por besarle mientras que ellas aún ni lo han visto en persona. Todd cumplió 19 el mes pasado así que está fuera de peligro. Ha estado presumiendo al respecto pero no puedo tomármelo a mal. Creo que todos en su lugar haríamos eso.

Después de hablar un poco sobre detalles de la trama, cosa que tengo prohibido hacer pero cedo ante el soborno en forma de croissant recién hecho de Roxy, me despido de ella y regreso a casa. Tengo entrenamiento matinal cinco días a la semana. Pronto empezaré a rodar una película de acción y necesito estar en forma. Belladona es quien me ayuda con ello. Mi instructora personal. Ha sido amiga de mi madre desde siempre y es una de las pocas personas con las que tengo confianza absoluta. Más aún que con mi propia madre. Uno debe ser muy cuidadoso sobre con quién se junta en este mundillo. Casi todos se acercan a ti con una sonrisa falsa que disfrace sus verdaderos motivos. Pero se que Belladona no tiene nada que ocultar, y yo se lo pago considerándola mi confidente y amiga.

-Izzy, amor... ¿Dónde estuviste? -En cuanto abro la puerta de casa, aparece Gersius de la nada y me envuelve en un abrazo.

-Dando una vuelta. -Contesto.-¿Qué haces aquí? No tenemos cita hasta la tarde.

-Pero... pero alguien tiene que arreglarte para la Cosecha. ¿Cómo vas a ir ahí hecha un asco? ¿No sabes la cantidad de cámaras que habrá? ¿Lo que dirán de ti los tabloides mañana?

Tomo aire y lo dejo escapar muy lentamente porque no me puede importar menos lo que digan los tabloides. Para él yo siempre iba hecha un asco, excepto cuando ha terminado conmigo.

-Está bien. Pero quiero lucir natural. ¿Vale? No quiero ir como una puerta.

-No le hagas caso a Ger, no vas hecha un asco. Para él llevar menos de un kilo de porquería en la cara es ir hecho un asco. -Dijo Belladona acercándose.- Buenos días, Izzy.

Noto un cierto tono inquisidor en esa última frase y me preparo para una posible reprimenda por saltarme la sesión de gimnasia.

-Buenos días, Bel. Siento haberte dejado plantada. Es un día especial y...

-No hace falta que te excuses. Lo entiendo. -Me corta. Y yo no puedo evitar pensar que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- ¿Es crema de mantequilla eso de tu nariz?

Inmediatamente pienso en el cupcake, y mientras me excuso y me limpio la nariz con la manga de mi camiseta, haciendo que Gersius se exalte, me empiezo a preguntar si me indultará también por ese otro pecado. Al no decir nada, deduzco que sí. Ya pagaré mi penitencia mañana con una sesión intensiva.

-¿Dónde está mamá? -Pregunto.

Y como si hubiese sentido que la estaba nombrando, aparece por la puerta.

-Izzy, cielo... -Dice con el tono y la mirada que alguien emplearía con un moribundo.- No puedo creer que nos estén haciendo esto. Alguien como tú debería estar fuera de esa horrorosa Cosecha.

Mi madre estaba aplastando sin cesar su bola roja anti estrés. Gersius concuerda con ella y ambos se enfrascan en una conversación sobre cosas que podría estar haciendo en este momento de no ser por la Cosecha.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Me pregunta Belladona.

-Um... como si estuviese a punto de rodar una escena de riesgo. -Contesté. No me lo tuve que pensar mucho porque es una sensación que conozco bien.

Algo que todos saben de mí es que me niego a utilizar dobles. Esto ha desembocado en alguna que otra consecuencia indeseada, pero me gusta jugármela. Es uno de los pocos momentos donde en mi ordenada y rígida vida, algo podría escaparse al control de todos. Tal vez por eso me gusta hacer puenting y paracaidismo. Saber que mi nombre podría ser el escogido entre todo el montón también lo hace y la sensación es similar.

-¿No tienes ni siquiera un poco de miedo? -Pregunta.

-Siempre lo tengo. Pero no me desagrada. Sin esos inesperados toques de emoción el mundo sería muy aburrido.

Belladona ríe.

-Desconozco de qué película has sacado esa frase. Pero me gusta.

Cuando le voy a contestar que no lo he sacado de ninguna parte, Gersius se me acerca por detrás y me agarra de los hombros.

-Hora de prepararte. Recuerda que antes de salir van a pasar lista.

No me gusta que lo haga pero tal vez sea porque es un día especial, no tengo ganas de discutir con él. Entramos a mi habitación y me siento en la silla frente al tocador. Veo a Gersius dejar su maletín sobre el mismo, abrirlo y sacar un tubo de corrector. Inmediatamente le agarro la mano y la retiro de mí.

-Dije, look natural. -Le recuerdo.

-Pero los brillos... los poros... las cámaras...

-No. -Repito firmemente. Ya le dejé pasar que me arrastrase a prepararme en medio de una conversación. Si por él fuera, yo hace mucho tiempo que tendría la cara llena de esos ridículos tatuajes que tan de moda están.

Gersius suspira, deja de nuevo el tubo rosado en el maletín y procede a delinearme los ojos.

Me vestí lo más casual que pude. Pantalones blancos ajustados, camiseta de rayas azules y blancas, y sandalias blancas. También mis gafas de sol. No hay que llamar la atención. Después de eso, Gersius me ayuda a hacerme una cola de caballo y me miro al espejo satisfecha. Creo que con esto podré perderme entre la multitud.

-Bien. ¿No crees? -Digo.

-Ay Izzy... hagas lo que hagas siempre vas a resaltar. Lo llevas en la sangre...

Él sabe que pasar desapercibida es importante para mí. Pero se que no lo comparte. De vuelta afuera, me despido de todos. Están más nerviosos que yo y trato de hacer de ello algo divertido. La Cosecha empezará a las 2 en punto en la Gran Plaza de Capitol Hill. Aún no se cómo lo van a hacer. Solo sé que nos debemos reunir en la estación de tranvía, donde pasarán lista y unos Agentes de la Paz nos escoltarán desde allí hasta Capitol Hill.

Cuando llego al lugar me doy cuenta de que es peor de lo que pensaba. Somos muy pocos y eso aumenta mis posibilidades. Ni modo. Después de asegurarse de que ninguno de nosotros falta, subimos al tranvía y nos ponemos en marcha. Conozco a la mayor parte de ellos, pero prefiero no hacer tema de conversación y por eso, me cambio de vagón a esperar que lleguemos. El viaje se prolonga por 20 minutos en los que apenas aparto la vista de la ventana. Al llegar, nos escoltan hasta la Gran Plaza y nos piden que nos quedemos juntos. Nuestro grupo está en la parte derecha, casi pegado a uno de los bordes. Va a ser difícil para dos de nosotros pasar entre todo ese mar de gente, pero los que se coloquen atrás lo tendrán peor.

Procuro perderme en mis pensamientos durante las cosechas de Capitol Hill, Lakeside, Wintertown, Great Mall y Carnation Crest, prefiero no empatizar con los cosechados. Los sextos somos nosotros. En cuanto aparece la que será escolta del Área 6, como así han bautizado a Star Valley, noto como el corazón se me acelera. Es una mujer que se hace llamar Luna, con la piel azul marino y el pelo puntiagudo tintado de celeste. Lleva pequeñas estrellitas amarillas tatuadas en sus brazos y cara. Muy apropiado.

-¡Y no podía haberme tocado un área mejor para representar! ¿Dónde están los chicos de Star Valley? Quiero verlos con las manitos bien arriba.-Grita. ¿Dónde se piensa que está, en un concierto?- Supongo que todos aquí ya saben cómo funcionan los Juegos del Hambre. Mi cometido es escoger a los tributos que representarán al Área 6, y organizar su agenda de compromisos hasta que sean enviados a la Arena. ¡Qué emoción, estar durante una semana con dos posibles celebridades!

"Qué bonita anécdota para contar a los nietos." Pienso rodando los ojos.

-Como manda el protocolo... las damas primero.

Luna se dirige hacia la urna de las chicas que en verdad solo contiene un puñado de papeles. Veo algunos chicos alrededor de mí abrazarse. Algunos también lloran. La escolta agarra un papel y lanza un grito al abrirlo, abre mucho los ojos y se encamina temblorosa al micrófono.

-Isamere... -Dice.- Isamere Gates...

Yo...

Oigo gritos procedentes de todas partes de la plaza. La gente está gritando "Izzy", "Baylie" y otros nombres que he tenido en diferentes películas y series. Lentamente, me quito las gafas de sol y las cuelgo del cuello de mi camisa. A mis espaldas escucho una risita. Al mirar hacia atrás, veo dos chicas mirándome con triunfo y autosuficiencia. No son de Star Valley, no las he visto en mi vida, pero sin que eso sea un inconveniente, se han permitido el lujo de odiarme. A veces me pregunto si las prefiero a todos los que se me acercan por interés. Al menos sus sentimientos, aunque negativos, son sinceros.

No se si es por motivo del pánico o la emoción, o ambos entremezclados, pero siento la adrenalina empezar a fluir por mis venas cuando me pongo a caminar lentamente, rumbo al escenario. Siento las manos de mucha gente rozando mis hombros, pero los ignoro. También los gritos. Imagino por un momento que estoy promocionando mi última película. Aunque sé que esto y lo que me espera, es real. No habrá efectos especiales, y los caídos no se darán una ducha para quitarse la sangre falsa y se irán a su casa.

-...Izzy... eres tan bella en persona... -Me dice Luna, quien parece haber perdido todo su entusiasmo inicial.- Ciudadanos del Capitolio, les presento a su tributo femenino de Star Valley, Isamere Gates...

Veo las manos de Luna temblar mientras mete la mano en la urna de los chicos, y pienso que la suerte ya está echada. Si salgo de esta, tal vez pueda tomar de una vez las riendas de mi vida, y dejar de hacer lo que quieren los demás. Panem quiere espectáculo y es lo que tendrán... solo que esta vez no habrá guión. Seré 100% yo misma. Isamere Gates. Izzy.

No nos conocemos mucho, pero tras Baylie y todas las demás chicas a las que he dado vida, sé que ella está ahí. En alguna parte.

* * *

**Myle Lavrov**

**12 años, Lakeside**

* * *

-¿Puedo tocarlo? - Me dice la chica.

Nunca antes la había visto. Tiene el cabello rubio muy claro con las puntas rosas, un aro en el labio y un vestido rosa fosforescente con medias amarillas.

-Claro. -Le contesto.

Ella sonríe y rasca detrás de las orejas a Myau, que está durmiendo en mi regazo. Al sentir la caricia, él abre un poco los ojos, se estira y se vuelve a acurrucar.

-Qué lindo y suave...

Yo asiento y tras acariciarlo un poco más, ella se despide y se va de nuevo con sus amigos, que están sentados sobre el césped con las piernas cruzadas.

No suelo salir solo de casa porque a mis padres no les gusta que lo haga, pero hoy lo he tenido que hacer porque no me gusta verlos tristes. Nunca los había visto así, y a mí me entristece también. Esta mañana ha sido especialmente dura para ellos así que tomé a Myau en brazos y me vine al parque un rato.

No está lejos de donde vivo, tan solo a una calle. Es un lugar bonito, hay mesas de picnic, árboles que dan sombra, flores y pavos reales sueltos. Siempre hay muchos chicos mayores conversando, o practicando malabares, leyendo, pintando, escribiendo... algunos también fuman o toman otras cosas, por eso no me dejan venir solo.

Hoy también se nota distinto aquí. La gente se siente mal porque es la Cosecha y les cuesta sonreir. El único que está como siempre es mi gatito, él no entiende lo que está pasando por eso sigue contento. Está acostumbrado a que lo lleve conmigo y no ha protestado. Me tranquiliza que esté conmigo, creo que él es capaz de notar mi estado de ánimo porque he notado que estos días a penas se ha separado de mí.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro y cuando miro hacia atrás, veo a mi padre.

-Hola Myle. -Dice sentándose a mi lado en el banco.

-Hola papá. Siento haber venido sin permiso. -Digo mirando al suelo. Mis padres nunca me regañan ni me castigan pero siempre que hago algo que no les gusta me lo hacen saber y me explican por qué no debo hacerlo más. Tras eso yo sigo haciendo preguntas hasta que me quedo satisfecho con su respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Me pregunta en tono amable.

-Es solo que no me gusta ver llorar a mamá por mi culpa...

Mi padre sonríe brevemente y me pasa el brazo por el hombro.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo? -Dice.

-Sí.

Nos ponemos en pie y caminamos a paso lento en dirección al lago.

-No es por tu culpa Myle, no es una situación que tú hayas provocado. Es normal que la gente se preocupe cuando sus seres queridos están en peligro.

-Entonces si no es mía ¿De quién es la culpa?

Papá se queda callado por un momento mirando hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Tú de quién crees que es?

Soy yo quien se queda pensativo esa vez. El año pasado hubo una guerra y mis padres se volvieron a preocupar mucho. Ví por la televisión todos esos edificios destruidos e incendios. Yo también tenía mucho miedo porque a veces escuchaba explosiones en la distancia y no sabía lo que era. Pero la guerra no llegó a Lakeside. Tal vez una cosa estaba relacionada con la otra.

-De la guerra. -Dije.

-Bueno... -Contesta papá.- No vas mal encaminado. Después de la guerra unos señores hicieron renunciar al presidente y tomaron su puesto. Desde entonces las cosas han cambiado un poco. ¿Has oído las conversaciones entre yo y mamá sobre conseguir un segundo empleo?

-Sí.

Papá y mamá han estado hablando mucho sobre eso últimamente. Ellos son profesores de ballet, pero muchos alumnos se han ido después de la guerra porque no se lo pueden permitir. Por eso no ganan tanto dinero como antes.

-Pues, desde que señores tomaron el puesto del presidente, muchas cosas han cambiado. Hay gente que está muy enfadada por esos cambios y ha hecho cosas muy malas. Y los Juegos del Hambre es la forma que tienen de castigar a esas personas.

Algo no me convencía en su explicación.

-No entiendo. Si esas personas han hecho cosas malas... ¿Por qué nos castigan a nosotros?

-Supongo que... cuando castigar a los inocentes es el único método de mantener el orden que conoces, no se puede ver más allá. Para los nuevos gobernantes, es difícil gobernar desde el respeto porque ellos no han conocido otra cosa. ¿Entiendes? Es como cuando alguien ha estado realizando un paso de baile mal durante mucho tiempo y nadie le ha corregido, le costará hacerlo bien más que a alguien que deba a empezar a aprenderlo desde cero.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo.

Eso último era verdad, era algo que le podía pasar a cualquiera. A veces el fallo es tan pequeño que el profesor no se da cuenta si no pone mucha atención y para cuando lo intenta corregir, entonces ya es demasiado tarde.

Llegamos al lago y nos encontramos con algo extraño. La gente ha hecho una cadena uniendo sus manos paralela a la balaustrada que hay junto a la orilla. No entiendo por qué lo hacen pero antes de que pueda preguntarle a papá, él me lo dice.

-Están protestando por los Juegos del Hambre uniendo sus manos. Tal y como lo hicieron los Vencedores en el Vasallaje.

No solía ver los Juegos del Hambre porque mis padres piensan que eran demasiado violentos para mí. Tampoco me dejaban ver los desfiles. Era la única parte que me gustaba porque todos llevaban disfraces y algunos eran muy bonitos. Mis favoritos eran los del Distrito 4 porque me recordaba a Lakeside.

-¿Crees que funcionará? -Le pregunto.

-No lo se. Pero ojalá lo haga. Ojala...

-En el Vasallaje no funcionó. -Digo, e inmediatamente me arrepiento.

Mi padre no dice nada. Ambos nos quedamos mirando la cadena humana y escuchando las frases que cantan a coro hasta que por fin decidimos regresar a casa. Ojalá funcione.

Una vez en casa, mamá nos recibe efusivamente. Tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y su cara está muy pálida. Me abraza como si no me hubiese visto en años y me pregunta por qué me fui sin avisar. Cuando le digo que no me gusta verla triste me doy cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso tampoco. Dos lágrimas caen de sus ojos y me vuelve a abrazar aún más fuerte que antes.

-Myle, ve a cambiarte. -Me dice papá.- Pronto vendrán a pasar lista.

Yo le obedezco sin decir nada. En cuanto oye el sonido de mis pasos en la escalera, Myau se levanta de donde está sentado y se viene detrás de mí. Siempre lo hace cuando vengo de la escuela. Mi habitación está en la segunda planta de la casa, tiene unas vistas muy bonitas porque tras las demás líneas de casas se puede ver el lago. Junto a mi ventana hay un árbol que da mucha sombra en verano, tiene varios nidos así que también se puede escuchar el cantar de los pájaros. A Myau le gusta seguirlos atentamente con la mirada pero nunca los ha atacado. Creo que es un gato muy vago, aunque a mí tampoco me gustaría que fuera por ahí cazando pájaros. Me apenaría mucho.

Myau sabe que cuando vengo de la escuela, me acuesto en la cama a leer un libro, y entonces él se hace un ovillo a mi lado y duerme una siesta. En cuanto no lo hago, se da cuenta de que algo raro pasa. Viene hacia mí y se frota contra mis piernas.

-No habrá siesta hoy, Myau...

Él sigue frotándose contra mí. Puedo escuchar su ronroneo insistiéndome para seguir la rutina diaria. Me dije a mí mismo que sería positivo pero ¿Qué haré si salgo cosechado? ¿Qué hará Myau? Desde que nos lo dieron hace algunos años hemos sido inseparables. En el parque cercano a casa me suelen llamar "El chico del gato" porque siempre que salimos a pasear todos lo llevo conmigo. No le gusta estar solo en casa. La gente me para y me pide tocarlo, o sacarle una foto, incluso hay quien lo ha pintado mientras juega con la pelotita en un hilo que siempre llevo en el bolsillo para él. A veces cuando lo veo girar y saltar intentando atraparla, me da la sensación de que está bailando. Como yo. Por eso siempre digo que somos gemelos.

Decido tumbarme un rato sobre la cama tras tomar de mi estantería un libro al azar. Tal vez eso calme a Myau. Inmediatamente lo siento acomodarse junto a mi costado tal y como hace siempre.

No me doy cuenta del libro que he escogido hasta que leo el título. Se llama "Los distritos". Es un libro para niños en el que hay paisajes bonitos y que explica con dibujos las industrias de cada uno. Hace años que no lo veía pero recuerdo bien cual era mi página favorita, la del Distrito 10. Lo abro por esa página observo el prado verde con unas vacas pastando a lo lejos. El sol brilla en el cielo azul surcado con unas cuantas nubes blancas que parecen de algodón. Durante años pedí a mis padres que me llevasen, me hubiese gustado ver una vaca de verdad porque en el Capitolio no hay vacas, creo. Mis padres me dijeron que visitar los distritos no es fácil. Hay viajes organizados de vez en cuando, pero son muy raros y no admiten a todo el mundo. Por eso, cuando mis padres me dijeron que no podríamos ir nunca a visitar el Distrito 10, tomé un bolígrafo y me dibujé a mí y a Myau en aquel prado. No sé cuantos años tendría por aquel entonces, tal vez cinco o séis, el dibujo se ve muy infantil aunque no he mejorado tanto. Como el libro es tan viejo, la hoja parece a punto de soltarse, algo me hace terminar de cortarla y ponerla a un lado. Tal vez me de ánimos en mi viaje a Capitol Hill.

Tras pasar un rato lavándose como hace siempre y cuando siento que Myau se ha quedado dormido me levanto de nuevo y sigo cambiándome. Hay un traje que siempre me pongo para ocasiones formales. Mamá quiere que lo lleve puesto hoy. Las clases de ballet comienzan a las 5 pero hoy no habrá por la Cosecha pues casi todo el mundo ha obtenido el día libre.

-Volveré pronto. -Le susurro a Myau. Lo acaricio por última vez y él ronronea. No me gusta dejarlo solo, es bueno que no pasa muy a menudo.

-¿Estás listo? -Dice mi padre cuando salgo. No podemos llegar tarde a la estación cuando pasen lista. Desde hace dos días el tranvía está cortado y hay muchos controles por carretera. Todos saben a cada momento quién entra y quién sale del área y para qué sale. Ayer por la noche cortaron también las carreteras porque alguna gente había tratado de huir y la asistencia es obligatoria.

Papá me acompañará a la estación y luego vendrán a recogerme ambos. Los que estamos en la Cosecha tendremos que ir solos, pero nos escoltarán en todo momento. La despedida es aún peor de lo que imaginé. Mamá no me quiere dejar ir, y papá necesita convencerla durante un rato para que me suelte, diciéndole que se está preocupando demasiado.

-No estés nervioso. -Me dice mi padre cuando estamos ya en la calle. -Será solo un momento. Ya lo verás.

No dijimos nada durante todo el trayecto, no podía parar de imaginarme que salía cosechado y cuando llegamos a la estación del tranvía, nos encontramos con un gran alboroto. Estaba lleno de Agentes de la Paz que traían a gente arrastrando. Nunca vi muchos porque Lakeside es una zona tranquila, pero aquello me impactó y mi padre y yo decidimos quedarnos apartados hasta el último momento.

Varios chicos habían sido esposados, otros estaban gritando que parasen los Juegos del Hambre y otros lloraban. Tuvieron que esposar y amordazar a unas cuantas personas más para mantener la calma. La espera se hizo interminable hasta que por fin pudieron organizar las filas para que nos tomasen una muestra de sangre. Cuando se aseguraron de que no faltaba nadie, nos hicieron pasar al tranvía. Mi padre se había quedado atrás, un cordón de plástico y varios Agentes de la Paz impedían que nadie pasara. Ví desde el interior del tranvía que me decía adiós con la mano, y yo imité el gesto.

El tranvía se puso en marcha e intenté alejarme del caos que era aquel vagón, que se iba calmando conforme avanzaba en el mismo. El último estaba casi vacío, y ahí fue donde me senté, he montado otras veces en tranvía y siempre me siento junto a la ventana para ir viendo el paisaje, me tranquiliza. Capitol Hill está cerca de Lakeside así que es un viaje corto.

Perdemos un poco más de tiempo organizando la salida. Muchos chicos no quieren salir y tienen que ser arrastrados por los Agentes de la Paz. Yo no quiero que me arrastren, por eso me apresuro. Estoy muy nervioso porque nunca he ido a ningún sitio sin mis padres y me siento perdido. No sé a dónde ir, solo sigo a los hombres que nos muestran el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la Gran Plaza, los chicos de Wintertown ya están allí. Una señora nos explicó antes de salir que estaba programado que nuestra área fuera la segunda en llegar, pero las cosas se retrasaron. Pasa un tiempo más hasta que la Cosecha comienza pero en ese tiempo me pongo muy nervioso. La Gran Plaza está llena y estamos todos muy apretados.

El vicepresidente Lovell sale al balcón y da un discurso. Nos explica que los Distritos la pasaron muy mal durante muchos años, y que hay que hacer sacrificios para alcanzar la prosperidad. Eso fue a lo que papá se refería cuando dijo que no saben hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Al discurso le sigue la cosecha de Capitol Hill. La nieta del antiguo presidente Snow sale elegida aunque no parece tener miedo. Ninguno de ellos cuatro parece tenerlo, yo estaría muy asustado. Cuando los han presentado a todos se van tras su escolta en un auto y las urnas son sustituídas. Después de eso una chica rubia con un cabello liso y tan largo que casi toca el suelo se presenta.

-¡Hola Panem, hola Lakeside, me llamo Bouquet y seré su escolta, mi signo es Libra y mi color favorito es el rojo! ¡Comencemos con la cosecha!

La chica elegida se llama Malenie Doree. Pasa por mi lado en su camino hacia el escenario. No la puedo seguir con la vista pero algo pasa, no puedo verlo porque estoy rodeado de personas altas. Dos Agentes de la Paz la suben al escenario y la sientan en una silla, donde se queda con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, sujetando su cabeza con las manos. Bouquet la sacude del brazo pero ella se queda muy quieta, como una muñeca. Después consulta su reloj y se apresura a sacar un papel de la urna de los chicos.

-¡Myle Lavrov!

Al escuchar mi nombre me pongo muy nervioso. El peor de mis temores se ha cumplido y noto como me pongo a temblar y a sudar. Siento esa presión en el pecho que siempre me da al hacer una presentación ante muchas personas, y eso es lo que trato de imaginar. Que tan solo tengo que salir al escenario a hacer otra de mis presentaciones. No es más que eso...

Y gracias a esos pensamientos logro abrirme paso y subir al escenario sin romper a llorar.

* * *

**Cain Delfos**

**17 años, Peace Road**

* * *

"Cain... no hagas nada precipitado"

Las últimas palabras de Madre antes de despedirme de ella para ir a la Gran Cosecha resuenan en mi cabeza. Ella como tantas otras veces, supo intuir lo que estaba pensando. Nuestra despedida, más emotiva que de costumbre, la hizo sospechar. Pero era la última vez que la iba a ver posiblemente, y debía ser así.

Desde que se anunciaron los Juegos del Hambre ella ha sido quien se ha llevado la peor parte. Nuestra madre ha probado su eficiencia más de una vez como miembro del ministerio de economía y finanzas de Panem. Pero cuando se hizo el cambio de gobierno, fue degradada a una simple contable en el mismo ministerio. Tal vez no ha sido despedida por eso a pesar de su apellido. Hubo un juicio contra todos los altos cargos tras la revolución, pero ella salió absuelta. Eso fue ya en época de Paylor. Aún tengo mis dudas de si hubiese tenido la misma suerte con Alma Coin, y "La Purga". Aún contando con el hecho de que mi difunto padre siempre apoyó la causa rebelde. El número de sentencias culpables se redujo a más de la mitad tras su corto período al mando del país.

En cuanto a mi hermano Abel, él tampoco lo ha pasado bien. Está muy afectado desde que perdió su empleo. La caída del Cetrero cambió algunas cosas. En el ministerio corría el rumor que mi hermano estaba cooperando con él, y por eso decidieron prescindir de él. Ver a mi hermano tan afectado, hizo que la ira surgiese en mí, y al día siguiente fui a Capitol Hill dispuesto a hablar con quien hiciera falta para hacer justicia por él. ¡Era absurdo! Lo despidieron sin hacerle un juicio justo ni tener pruebas. ¿Cómo podía mi hermano colaborar con el Cetrero después de lo que nuestro padre luchó por la causa rebelde, incluso dando su vida por ella?

Hablé con el jefe directo de mi hermano. El cual me dijo que la decisión venía de arriba.

-Pareces un buen chico, pero el nuevo gobierno no puede permitirse más fallos. No podemos tener a un potencial agente doble contratado.

-Nadie conoce mejor a mi hermano que yo. -Le dije. -Él jamás haría algo así. Jamás.

Y ahí terminó nuestra conversación, porque no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más tonterías. Volví a Peace Road furioso, con la sensación de haberle fallado a Abel y dispuesto a conseguir pruebas para limpiar su honor. También le mandé al vicepresidente Lovell varios mensajes, pero solo obtuve como respuesta uno diciendo que se había estudiado el caso, y la decisión no se iba a cambiar.

Mi hermano siguió deprimido por culpa de esta injusticia. Apenas salía de su habitación, descuidaba su imagen y no comía. Para colmo de males, la idea de los Juegos del Hambre lo aterrorizaba. Más de una vez me contó entre lágrimas que él iba a salir cosechado.

-No seas tan fatalista. -Dije para animarlo.

-Eres muy ingenuo, querido hermano. -Me contestó.- Estoy en su punto de mira. Lo se... no pararán hasta que no me vean muerto. Se filtraron datos al Cetrero y me culparon a mí a pesar de que éramos decenas de personas con acceso a dichos datos. No pueden enviarme a juicio hasta que no obtengan pruebas y sin embargo, ahí está la Cosecha... tan imparcial y perfecta para hacerlo parecer cosa del azar.

-No tienes evidencia de que eso vaya a ser así.

-¡Me lo insinuaron! Tú no estabas allí. Yo sí, sufriendo toda esa presión. Sé lo que es un montaje en cuanto lo veo. Lo he visto otras veces, y siempre acaba con esa persona desapareciendo del mapa en condiciones misteriosas.

-Abel, escucha. Ya no está Coiolanus Snow al poder.

Mi hermano se mordió los labios, y se tomó un tiempo para responder, mirando a las sábanas.

-Sal, hermano. Por favor. -Dijo al fin.- Quiero estar solo.

Me fui de su habitación echando un último vistazo atrás. Abel estaba encogido en su cama abrazándose las rodillas.

Dicen que los hermanos mayores deben proteger a los pequeños. En nuestro caso es al revés. Mi hermano siempre ha sido el dulce de los dos, el tranquilo y reservado. Yo era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera nos parecíamos en el físico, él pelirrojo y yo castaño, él ojos oscuros y yo ojos claros. A pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre nos llevamos bien, compartíamos todo. Él ha sufrido varios sucesos traumáticos en la vida que lo han marcado volviéndolo cada vez más taciturno. Por ejemplo con 12 años, vio a uno de nuestros Avox morir delante de sus ojos y siempre se culpó por lo sucedido. Al final termina saliendo adelante, pero le cuesta mucho a pesar de que en la familia lo hemos apoyado.

Ví poco a mi hermano estos últimos meses. Yo andaba preocupado con asuntos de trabajo, ya que la nueva abolición de los Avox ha traído bastantes cambios a Peace Road. Todos los expedientes y casos relacionados con cada Avox existente debieron de ser revisados uno a uno. La mayoría de ellos consiguió la libertad y se le restablecieron sus derechos y ahora era nuestro deber asegurarnos de que dicho estatus era respetado, y los ciudadanos mutilados tratados con dignidad.

Cada vez que nos veíamos, él volvía al tema de la Cosecha. Yo siempre le quitaba importancia pensando que estaba símplemente paranoico, pero con el tiempo empecé a ver las cosas desde su perspectiva... ¿Y si de verdad iban a arreglarla en su contra? Con Paylor esto no habría pasado en primer lugar. Pero ella está convaleciente ahora, Ibrahim Lovell sigue ejerciendo de presidente temporal y por él no pondría la mano en el fuego. Si es capaz de devolver a la vida los Juegos del Hambre, también lo es de manipular los resultados del sorteo.

Yo intentaba arrastrarlo en algún tipo de protesta.

-No importa, hermano. No más protestas. Es el castigo del Capitolio y ya estoy empezando a aceptarlo. Los Distritos quieren vernos sangrar, quieren vernos morir. Es injusto, lo sé. Pero si mi muerte puede acabar con todo esto... si mi muerte puede librar a futuras generaciones de los Juegos del Hambre, entonces estoy dispuesto a soportar mi destino. A pagar por los errores de nuestros gobernantes.

-¡No! Abel, no hables así. Haremos una cosa. Yo iré en tu lugar. Yo tengo más posibilidades que tú, tengo la disciplina y el entrenamiento necesarios para poder salir de la Arena con vida a diferencia de ti.

Abel sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo aceptaré. Es cosa mía y no es justo arrastrarte en ello.

Y por más que insistí no pude sacarlo de ahí. Quería hacerle ver que un funcionario como él no pasaría del Baño de Sangre. También lo hacía por nuestra madre. No quería que se tuviera que vestir de luto otra vez por uno de sus hijos, después de perder a su esposo. Si él iba era lo que seguramente iba a pasar, sin embargo yo sí que podría hacerme con la victoria. Fue por ella por lo que Abel me pidió dejar el tema de lado. Y así lo hice aunque mi opinión no cambió.

Nuestra rutina siguió su curso hasta ayer por la tarde. Mi hermano fue voluntariamente a afeitarse y arreglarse sin que yo lo tuviese que sacar de su habitación después de insistirle.

- He pensado algo. ¿Por qué no vamos hermano a celebrar la que posiblemente será nuestra última noche juntos? Yo invito. -Dijo.

Yo dejé de teclear el mensaje que estaba escribiendo, giré la silla y lo miré.

-De acuerdo. Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos. Será divertido. -Respondí.

Fuimos a uno de los únicos restaurantes de Peace Road. Pensábamos ir al Mall a divertirnos un poco, pero el transporte público estaba cortado. El local estaba algo más lleno de lo planeado. Más gente había decidido celebrar lo que podría ser la última noche de su vida tal y como la conocían. Abel y yo comenzamos a hablar del pasado. De los viajes que hicimos juntos en familia o de pequeñas anécdotas de la vida diaria, muchas de las cuales yo ya no recordaba, pero Abel siempre tuvo mejor memoria que yo para esas cosas. Bebimos un poco de más, pero solo a Abel se le ocurre pedir otra botella de vino justo al final.

Tal vez es por mi estilo de vida y cuidada alimentación, pero yo tolero el alcohol un poco mejor que mi hermano. Al salir del restaurante, tuve que agarrarlo de los hombros, iba diciendo tonterías, cosas que no diría estando sobrio como insultos a los Distritos o al nuevo gobierno. Lo ha pasado muy mal últimamente y con los nervios del día siguiente es normal que el alcohol lo haga quebrarse un poco.

Pero lo que pasó después me tomó completamente desprevenido. Abel se apoyó en un auto aparcado para recuperar un equilibrio, un convertible blanco, e inmediatamente la alarma del mismo se puso a sonar.

Un grupo de chicos que había unos metros más adelante se volvió hacia nosotros gritando. Uno de ellos, empujó a mi hermano y le gritó qué le estaba haciendo a su auto. Mi hermano perdió el control y le insultó a él y al auto. Otra cosa que no era propia de él, no debía haberlo dejado beber tanto. Nervios de la cosecha y alcohol no son una buena combinación.

El tipo se enfadó aún más y dio un puñetazo a Abel en la barbilla que lo tiró al suelo, para acto seguido poner la bota sobre su cuello. Ahí fue cuando intervine. Separé al tipo de mi hermano por las buenas e intenté calmarlo, pero después de esquivar dos de sus puñetazos, fue él quien recibió uno mío. En cuanto saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo con intención de llamar a las autoridades, fue cuando se le pasaron las ganas de pelear y comenzó a usar la vía diplomática. Los dejé irse después de escuchar una historia de cómo pensó que éramos ladrones, precisamente aquí en Peace Road, la zona más vigilada de Panem y donde los demás ciudadanos no tienen acceso libre. Deben de ser nuevos, todos los días se ve gente nueva debido a los cambios. Igualmente me quedé con su matrícula con la intención de dar parte de la agresión.

Tras librarnos de ellos, me centré en Abel. Seguía tirado en el suelo y cuando me aseguré de que no tenía nada serio, lo acerqué hasta el ambulatorio más cercano, de donde salí unas horas después con él llevando un collarín en el cuello.

Y ahí fue cuando llegué a la conclusión de que las pocas oportunidades que tenía mi hermano de ganar, se habían esfumado completamente tras su lesión. No había elección. Tenía que ser yo quien fuese a los juegos.

-Hermano. -Dice Abel sacudiéndome el hombro. La espera a que llegue la cosecha de Peace Road ha sido tediosa, pero cuando miro al escenario veo a los chicos de Emerald End bajando del mismo tras su escolta. -Casi es nuestro turno. Recuerda lo que dijo Madre. No hagas nada precipitado.

Yo no le contesto. Porque no estoy de humor para discutir otra vez sobre eso, igual que en la mañana. Recuerdo muy bien lo que nos dijo, pero ya lo tengo decidido. Desde el momento en que Abel se lesionó unos cuantos ligamentos en su cuello al caer al suelo anoche, debo tomar su lugar forzosamente. Es la única posibilidad de asegurar la supervivencia de ambos. Padre lo hubiese aprobado.

La Gran Plaza está a rebosar. Jamás la había visto así de llena, ni siquiera el día del Baño de Sangre cuando ponen una enorme pantalla la cual retiran al terminar los Juegos. Al principio pensé que no habría sitio para nosotros. Oí que somos el grupo menos numeroso pero apretujándonos un poco más, los chicos de Serenity Ville pudieron pasar.

-Qué fastidio estar todo el rato de pie, seguro es el castigo de consolación para los que no salieron elegidos. -Dice Abel.

Mi hermano se ha estado quejando de eso durante toda la cosecha. Yo estoy acostumbrado a estar de pie por largos períodos de tiempo pero él no.

Trago saliva cuando los chicos de Sparkly Lane se van junto con su escolta. El ritual que ya hemos visto nueve veces se repite. Cambian las urnas y nuestro escolta se acerca. Es un hombre extraño. No tiene esa delicadeza casi femenina que suelen tener los escoltas masculinos históricamente. Tiene rastas y vello facial. Es difícil distinguirlo desde aquí pero diría que tiene adornos raros en la barba y en el pelo.

El hombre se presenta como René, y me doy cuenta de que aunque su aspecto se ve diferente, sus modos y forma de hablar sí que son los propios de un escolta normal.

-¡Pliam Enkerman!

La hija de Leolath... no la conozco personalmente pero conozco a su padre el juez, debe de serlo, es el único Enkerman de la zona y sé que tenía una hija. Es difícil ver a la chica avanzar entre tanta gente, pero cuando finalmente llega me doy cuenta de que su cara está blanca como el papel, pero mantiene la calma.

En cuanto René se acerca a la urna de los chicos me preparo para alzar el brazo. Abel hace algo inesperado y me agarra la mano, apretándomela muy fuerte.

-¡Abel Delfos-Siresnow! -Grita René.

En ese momento alzo el brazo pero mi hermano me lo baja.

-No. -Me susurra.

Lo miro intentar abrirse paso entre la multitud, temblando cual hoja, y de repente, se le doblan las rodillas y cae al suelo.

-¡Abel! -Grito haciendo que todos se volteen a ver la escena. Me acerco a él y reviso su collarín. Está sollozando como un niño pequeño. Jamás lo vi así. Esto es demasiado para él.

Un grupo de Agentes de la Paz se nos acerca e intentan levantar a Abel por la fuerza.

-¡Dejenlo! -Les digo. Ellos me conocen, conocían a mi padre y es indignante ver que eso no tiene ninguna importancia para ellos en un momento así. -¿No ven que está herido? ¡¿Qué clase de persona manda a alguien herido a los Juegos del Hambre?! ¡Es indignante!

-Así es la vida muchacho. -Me dice uno.

Muchacho... de seguro no me habría llamado así si supiese que mi padre una vez fue su superior. No puedo dejar a mi hermano ir a los Juegos, no importa que él se niegue, simplemente no puedo.

-¡Me presento voluntario! -Grito. Aunque creo que nadie, a parte de los que están a mi lado me han oído con todo el alboroto.

Camino abriéndome paso bruscamente entre la multitud. Profiriendo disculpas a mi paso pues más de uno se lleva un empujón de mi parte, pero es la vida de mi hermano la que está en peligro. Subo al escenario y me coloco junto a René. Por un momento mis ojos caen en Pliam, quien me mira extrañada.

-¡Encantado de conocerte, Abel! -Dice el escolta con una sonrisa que se hiela cuando le contesto.

-No soy Abel. Soy Cain Delfos-Siresnow y apelo a mi derecho de presentarme voluntario como tributo.

-¡ALTO! -Un grito femenino a mis espaldas me hace girarme. Desde el edificio presidencial, una mujer en uno de los balcones está gritando. Creo que es Johanna Mason, una vencedora. Está diciendo más cosas pero no logro entenderla, se la ve muy enfadada. Como si fuese ella quien quisiese ver a mi hermano aquí, por alguna razón.

René se queda quieto un momento, como una estatua, con sus brazos extendidos en posiciones extrañas. Unos segundos después se encoge de hombros y se acerca al micrófono girando su cuerpo de forma teatral.

-Les presento a los tributos de Peace Road. -Dice con un tono profesional carente de la jovialidad inicial que lo caracterizaba. -Un aplauso para Pliam Enkerman y Cain Delfos-Siresnow.

* * *

**Malenie Doree**

**15 años, Lakeside**

* * *

A Hana le gusta ver como pinto. La mañana es mi hora para pintar, y ella siempre se sienta a mi lado callada, viendo cómo mi pincel se desliza por el lienzo, dando vida a los elementos de mi creación. Está todo en mi cabeza sólo hay que materializarlo, es algo que se me da bien. Pienso en imágenes más que en palabras, y mi mano sabe cómo ser fiel a esas imágenes. Hoy pinto un atardecer lluvioso a orillas del lago en un día de otoño. Los árboles de la izquierda ya se han teñido de marrón, las luces de las farolas se reflejan en el agua y en el centro, por el paseo hay una pareja caminando de espaldas. La chica lleva un paraguas y se apoya sobre el hombro del chico. Resalto el brillo de los colores del suelo para aumentar la sensación de que está mojado, y doy por terminada mi obra. Ésta me ha llevado varios días y calculaba que tardaría un par más, pero si me cosechan y la dejo inconclusa no me lo podré quitar de la cabeza.

-¡Terminé! -Anuncio a mi única espectadora.

-Es bonita... -Me dice Hana sentada a mi lado, apoyada en la pared del centro de acogida en el que vivimos.

Le sonrío, y es entonces cuando veo al monstruo salir del agua del lago en mi recién terminada pintura. Primero saca sus grandes tentáculos negros. Luego la cabeza, con una boca llena de dientes afilados y un par de ojos amarillos. Sé que va a matar a la pareja, y se los llevará al fondo del lago para devorarlos.

-¡NO! -Grito. Y Hana me quita el pincel porque sabe que lo que quiera que sea que he visto, voy a intentar agregarlo al cuadro, y sabe que será algo feo. No quiero hacerla llorar otra vez. Creo que la sangre le trae malos recuerdos.

Hana tiene nueve años menos que yo, pero ya no tiene a nadie. La rebelión se llevó a sus padres en un bombardeo inesperado en pleno Capitol Hill donde casi también muere ella... ahora andan buscando a algún pariente vivo que pueda llevársela, pero enmedio de todo este caos es difícil. Ella es simpática y agradable, pero carece de esa alegría vital que tienen la mayoría de los niños de su edad, y a veces me apeno yo sola pensando en todo lo que ha tenido que vivir esta chica. Las circunstancias la han cambiado igual que a mí.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? -Dice limpiando mi pincel en el vaso de agua y guardándolo de nuevo en el estuche tras secarlo.

-Claro. Hay que almorzar antes de la Cosecha. -Respondo recogiendo mis cosas.

A veces me siento rara en su compañía, es la diferencia de edad, pero tras el ataque al Capitolio he perdido el contacto con todos mis antiguos amigos, y ya no sé qué fue de ellos. Tengo muchos compañeros, pero nadie a quien genuinamente pueda llamar amigo. Se podría decir que ella lo es, es mi compañera de habitación, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas por eso y porque a ella le fascinaba verme pintar. Al principio me incomodaba pero ya me he acostumbrado a su presencia. Ella tampoco parece interesada en gente de su edad así que por alguna razón, se hace lógico que estemos juntas.

Es una de las cosas que me tengo que recordar continuamente. Comer y beber. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera a mi segunda hospitalización. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

La primera vez que me ingresaron tendría la edad de Hana, quizá un poco más, es difícil de recordar aquella época para mí. Fue un poco después de que mis padres se divorciasen. Siendo mi padre un habitante de Carnation Crest, y mi madre de Lakeside, eran como el día y la noche. Él era analítico y serio, ella absurda y creativa. Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y quizá fue por eso que se enamoraron, se casaron y mi padre se mudó a Lakeside.

No fue hasta un tiempo después cuando él empezó a ver las cosas que no le gustaban de ella. Mi madre no se comportaba como una madre normal con un bebé a su cargo, sino que se comportaba como una eterna adolescente, negándose a dar ese paso y madurar. Salía con adolescentes de fiesta mientras mi padre se tenía que ocupar de mí todo el día. Los traía a casa y se pasaban la cachimba unos a otros mientras yo jugaba con mis juguetes justo a su lado, e incluso a veces estaba días sin venir. Cuando su grupo de amigos crecía y daban el siguiente escalón en su vida, ella se buscaba otros nuevos.

Mi padre aguantó todo eso por mí por varios años y con una tenacidad armirable, trató de hacerla entrar en razón. De volver a desenterrar de ahí a la chica de la que se enamoró.

"Hay que vivir la vida, Jelius. No seas aguafiestas." le respondía ella.

Cuando vio que yo ya no era tan joven y dependiente, pidió el divorcio y volvió a Carnation Crest. A mi madre no pareció afectarle mucho, siguió con sus fiestas y el consumo de sustancias de todo tipo para plasmar mejor las sensaciones que sentía en su arte. Incluso empezó a comprar rastrevíspulas porque según ella, el lado oscuro y horroroso de la vida era también importante. Era feo verla gritar y retorcerse, viendo cosas desagradables que no existen. Un día consiguió a una reina. Está prohibido criarlas, pero según ella le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo. Sabía que era peligroso acercarse a la urna que conteía el panal, pero al final la curiosidad me pudo. Las obreras no son muy vistosas pero la reina sí lo es, con su color dorado característico resplandecía entre las demás. No sé lo que me llevó a levantar la compuerta, el caso es que lo hice y ahí fue cuando las obreras se salieron... y me picaron.

Tras eso hubo un juicio en el que los propios "amigos" de mi madre testificaron contra ella cuando me encontraron tirada en el suelo con la cara y los brazos abultados. Rápidamente llamaron a la aero-ambulancia. Todo esto lo sé por mi padre, quien me lo contó tiempo después ya que desde el momento en que levanté la puerta del panal hasta que me desperté de repente en la cama de un hospital pasó más de un año.

Al verme en un sitio desconocido con tubos saliendo de mis brazos me sentí desorientada, no recordaba nada y no sabía qué hacía ahí. Pero cuando un mechón de mi propio pelo cayó hacia adelante, y noté que era largo hasta la cintura, grité. Mi pelo tal y como recordaba me llegaba a la altura de los hombros. ¿Por qué era tan largo de repente? El personal del hospital vino enseguida a atenderme y me explicaron que he estado en coma todo ese tiempo.

Mi padre dejó todo para venir a verme y cuando me vio despierta, me abrazó durante diez minutos mientras lloraba. Los médicos habían dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que no despertase nunca, era incierto pero no podían hacerme demasiadas pruebas en mi estado.

A pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo, para mí había sido como una noche de sueño. Empecé a preguntarme dónde estuvo mi mente todo ese tiempo, y llegué a la conclusión de que estuve muerta. No vi nada, ni sentí nada... aún no sé por qué volví de ese limbo de vacío.

Tras conseguir el alta me fui a vivir con mi padre, al que le habían dado mi custodia. Mi madre fue encarcelada por narcotráfico y delito de abandono de menores después del juicio. Mi padre estaba muy enojado con ella, ser irresponsable se puede entender hasta que eso perjudica a otros.

Me gustaba vivir con papá, extrañaba la atención que recibía de él cuando decidió irse de Lakeside. Estábamos muy unidos porque fue él quien me crió prácticamente desde que nací. Mi nuevo hogar era algo aburrido pero pronto solucioné eso. Mi madre me había hecho mucho mal aún sin proponérselo, pero interiormente me parecía a ella, creativa y amante de la vivacidad y el color. Nunca fui una chica de Carnation.

En mi siguiente cumpleaños, mi padre me prometió dobles regalos debido a que me había saltado uno de ellos. Le pedí pintura y brochas, y poco a poco fui transformando la casa sobria y aséptica en algo más a mi gusto. Pinté arcoiris en las paredes, pájaros, flores, estrellas... todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. A mi padre no le importaba, pues siempre decía que mientras no fuese nada peligroso y yo fuese feliz, estaría bien. Cuando se me acabaron las paredes, me pasé a los lienzos, era como una terapia para mí. En ocasiones sentía como si mi mente estuviese intentando compensar por el año en que estuvo parada y los pensamientos me desbordaban, lo malo es que a veces esos pensamientos eran oscuros.

Yo nunca había sido así. Pero desde que volví a la vida, algo cambió en mí, y lo fui notando poco a poco. Si papá volvía un poco tarde, me imaginaba que le había pasado algo malo, si venía cansado y poco hablador, pensaba que ya no me quería y aquellos pensamientos alimentaban a los monstruos de mi cabeza.

Mi padre volvió un día del trabajo para encontrarse los arcoíris, las flores y las estrellas que pinté en la pared cubiertos de calaveras, seres oscuros de grandes ojos amarillos, arañas, cucarachas, ojos llorando sangre... no sabía de dónde venía todo eso, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza o me volvería loca. Es normal que él lo encontrara perturbador. Yo también lo encontraba, y después de hablarlo, me animó a canalizar mi inspiración de otras maneras, como la poesía o la música.

Aún cambiando de materia, a veces me resultaba difícil componer algo alegre. Mis melodías solían empezar bien pero se volvían retorcidas y siniestras conforme avanzaban. Luego comencé a juntarme con dos chicos de mi escuela, Kille y Diena. Ellos también estudiaban música y cuando terminamos la secundaria, decidimos formar una banda. Yo era la cantante, guitarrista y compositora, Kille se encargaba del bajo y el piano y Diena de la batería. Ensayábamos en casa de Kille, uno de los chicos más amables que he conocido en mi vida. Mi mejor amigo. Me apena no saber nada de él desde que salí de mi segunda hospitalización. Tampoco de Diena. Espero que estén bien o mejor dicho, espero que sigan vivos.

Es curioso lo que puede cambiar la vida de un minuto a otro. La gente cree que los cambios toman tiempo, pero no es así. Cualquier cosa puede poner tu vida del revés en un momento.

De vez en cuando tomaba el tranvía a Peace Road e iba a ver a mamá. Ella me había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, pero no es como si lo hubiese hecho a posta. Seguía siendo mi madre y yo notaba que se había arrepentido de la forma en que se comportó todos aquellos años.

Fue un tiempo después del fin del Vasallaje de los 25. Yo iba en tranvía de vuelta a Carnation Crest, y la entrada del tren a la estación es el último recuerdo de ese día. Mi cerebro ha borrado lo que pasó después, y no fue hasta que no me desperté de mi segundo coma varios meses más tarde, cuando me contaron lo que había pasado.

Esa vez, mi padre no fue a verme, y al preguntar por él me contestaron dando varios rodeos, que había muerto junto con otras muchas personas mientras me esperaba en la estación. Al parecer se había filtrado la información de que un grupo de guerrilleros liderados por Katniss Everdeen se habían infiltrado en Peace Road a liberar a algunos presos, y estaban usando el tranvía para viajar de incógnito. Es doloroso pensar que por deshacerse de ella decidieron sacrificarnos a todos. También me enteré que la dinastía Snow había caído y ahora había una nueva presidenta.

Tras mi lenta recuperación, me mandaron a un centro de acogida en mi área natal, a la espera que mi madre saliese de la cárcel en dos años más, pero no me lograba adaptar al sitio. Extrañaba a mis amigos y no podía creer que mi padre estuviese muerto, que hubiese dejado de existir. Mi padre al que adoraba, que ponía mi felicidad por delante de la suya propia, que siempre me comprendía incluso cuando estaba pasando por la peor de mis etapas... Era irreal.

-Malen... come -Dijo Hana. Se preocupa tanto por mí que se ve inapropiado. Parece que soy yo la que tiene séis años.

-Lo siento... la cosecha me puso melancólica. -Le contesto dando un bocado a mi hamburguesa. Desde que me dieron el alta he caído varias veces en una anemia bastante seria. He perdido el apetito totalmente, y soy yo quien me obligo a mí misma a comer si no quiero desmayarme por ahí. Además, aún no recuperé la pérdida de peso de cuando estuve convaleciente.

Comer con estos nervios me produce asco. Y me dejo mi comida a medias por miedo a que me siente mal.

Es difícil despedirme de Hana. Las dos sabemos muy bien que existe la posibilidad de que yo no vuelva, y siento su miedo, aunque no me lo diga. Yo también lo tengo.

-Suerte. -Dice más tarde cuando llega la hora de partir.

-Gracias. -Le respondo. Se siente raro decir algo más. Pero en cuanto salgo por la puerta noto la soledad. A pesar de mis reservas, ella es para mí algo más que mi compañera de habitación. Me gustaría que encontrasen pronto a un familiar suyo, pero cuando lo hagan, la extrañaré.

La hostilidad reina el ambiente cuando llego a la estación. La gente grita, y los Agentes de la Paz tratan de poner orden. Tienen miedo al igual que yo, pero yo no lo exteriorizo. No vale la pena porque no hay nada que hacer. Igual nos van a arrastrar a la Cosecha. Por las buenas o por las malas.

Todos se calman cuando nos hacen pasar al tranvía y se pone en marcha. Varios Agentes de la Paz nos vigilan y aunque les cuesta controlar al grupo, al final lo consiguen. Han tenido que amarrar de las manos a varios para que se estén quietos, y el salir del vagón es también una odisea.

Por fin consiguen poner orden y aunque tarde, llegamos a la Gran Plaza. A partir de ahí desconecto. Pasa mucho tiempo hasta que empieza la cosecha, pues somos demasiados. Lo bueno es que somos los segundos. Cuanto antes llegue nuestra cosecha, antes podré respirar tranquila. La espera se hace infinita y me siento con ganas de vomitar. No estoy acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo de pie.

-Si pensaban tenernos tanto tiempo así, al menos deberían habernos traído sillas. -Comenta una chica a mi lado. Tiene razón.

-¡Hola Panem, hola Lakeside, me llamo Bouquet y seré su escolta, mi signo es Libra y mi color favorito es el rojo! ¡Comencemos con la cosecha!

Y nos llega el turno. Bouquet es una mujer de unos veintitantos, aunque es muy bajita. Su pelo es tan largo que casi le llega a los pies.

-Veamos quién es la aforunada. -Dice metiendo la mano en la urna.- ¡Malenie Doree!

En cuanto oigo mi nombre, siento miedo. Miedo, injusticia, desesperación. Trato de componerme pero no funciona. Me obligo a avanzar pero mis rodillas se han vuelto de algodón. Aprieto los puños, como si eso me fuera a salvar del oscuro desastre que se me avecina. El mundo se oscurece, como una de esas películas en las que el protagonista muere en primera persona. Quizá me estoy muriendo de verdad. Bouquet pierde el pelo, sus ojos se vuelven grandes y amarillos, sus dientes grandes y afilados y su piel negra. Sus brazos, ahora convertidos en tentáculos se estiran. Quieren atraparme.

-¡NO...! -Grito con mis últimas fuerzas, mientras me derrumbo en el suelo como una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas.

Mi perecepción se nubla aún más y con un último esfuerzo, logro pellizcarme el brazo pero no me despierto de esta pesadilla. Algo me empuja para obligarme a levantarme pero lo ignoro. Después me levanta en peso y me lleva al escenario. No sé que es. Tal vez los tentáculos de mi escolta.

* * *

**Les presento a los primeros 6 tributos. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo a cada uno de ellos. Gracias por enviarlos. Las actualizaciones van a ser lentas, porque escribo lento, pero pronto subiré al blog algo, cortesía de Peetkat, y al que he agregado una línea más de información de todos los tributos para que no haya que esperar tanto para conocer algo más de ellos. Sobre todo los de las cosechas 3 y 4.  
**

**Como son chicos del Capitolio, me tomé la libertad de explayarme un poco explicando sus vidas.**

* * *

**Me gustaría saber:**

**El tributo que más os ha llamado la atención de estos 6.**

**1 tributo del blog (link en mi perfil) que os gustaría ver en el segundo capítulo de cosechas. Ya tengo a 5 de ellos elegidos y el sexto se decidirá con el que más resalte. O si es uno de los que ya iban a ir, se pasará a los posteriores.**

* * *

**A veces cuando escribo se me ocurren cosas estúpidas, así que me gustaría compartir esta toma falsa con ustedes...**

El ritual que ya hemos visto nueve veces se repite. Cambian las urnas y nuestro escolta se acerca. Es un hombre extraño. No tiene esa delicadeza casi femenina que suelen tener los escoltas masculinos históricamente. Tiene rastas y vello facial. Es difícil distinguirlo desde aquí pero diría que tiene adornos raros en la barba y en el pelo. Debe de ser un fan de Piratas del Caribe, parece que le ha copiado el look a Jack Sparrow.

-CAPITÁN Jack Sparrow, hermano.

* * *

**Y ya sí. Gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :D**


End file.
